The Flower Shop on Watery Lane
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: Two girls open a flower shop on Watery Lane-but aren't charged the regular PB protection fees. John/Ofc Arthur/Ofc-possible Tommy/Ofc later on. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Violet and Dessa open a flower shop on Watery Lane-but arent charged the regular PB protection fees.

Arthur/Ofc; John/Ofc -possible Tommy/Ofc later on. -written by myself and my friend Ashley! Please review if you like it! thanks!

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" Dessa smiled wary to her friend, Violet. Violet reached into her pea coat pocket conjuring the iron key to their new flower shop.

"Safe as anywhere else." Violet sighed, turning the key and stepping aside to let Dessa pass. The sweet smell of flowers wafting through the shop instantly brightening the girls faces.

"It's a decent sized lot for what we paid yes?" Dessa reached down cupping a lily in her hand, bringing the flower forward as she breath in the scent. She released the flower gingerly looking to Violet, whom was quick to check out the register. The drawer opening with a small struggle.

"Mhm, decent for him- there's about two pounds missing." Violet noted her voice not hiding any of her annoyance.

"I hope that's not a sign of what's to come." Dessa giggled, she was in such a good mood today nothing- or rather no one was going to ruin it! This was a new start for the girls and Lord knows they needed it.

"At least he set up the place exactly how we wanted." Violet did her best to smile, she still was wary of the new town since they didn't exactly hear the best things about Birmingham. The city was slums compared to their home they had North.

Dessa took off her coat hanging it up and placing on the dainty apron.

"Remind me to stitch new ones." Violet added as she tied hers. Dessa looked to Violet in mock pain.

"My great aunt made these for us remember?" Tapping Violet with order pad playfully.

"Oh come off it Dessa, you hate your great aunt!" Violet shot her a warning glance as Dessa continued to playfully hit Violet's shoulder.

Stopping promptly when the overhead bell jingled. Both girls attention darting to the door. A man dressed in a grey tweed suit and a cap glanced to the ladies. Both ladies were enthralled by the young man's look, they dressed so differently in the North- something they would have to get use too.

"Uh, Hello!" Violet greeted with a strong smile. She felt a rush of excitement as she watched the man, hoping he would be their first sale of the day.

"'Ello, ya the owna?" The man asked removing the tooth pick from between his lips to speak. Causing Violet's attention to his mouth, she could help but stare at the pouty lips that spoke to her.

"We both are, co-owners." Dessa filled in giving Violet a queer look before turning her attention over to the young man.

"I see." The man nodded to Dessa then his cool eyes shifted to Violet, drinking in the sight of her. She seemed to be doing the same thing. A slight smirk brushed his lips that had Violet in a daze. His eyes darted around the shop taking in all four corners before placing his toothpick back between his teeth.

"Hava good day." Seeming satisfied he turned on heels to leave the shop.

"Wait!" Violet's voice rang out across the shop, stopping the man in his step. Dessa jumped at her outburst but recovered with a slight smile at her friend.

"What's your name?" Violet tried to continue her blush forming on her cheeks. Feeling foolish for even asking but she kept her head held high, nothing she could do about now.

"John, John Shelby." The man smirked over his shoulder before stepping out of the shop. Violet fullheartedly smiled for the first time this morning Dessa remarked.

"Are you going to ask all of our customers that or just the cute ones?" Dessa let out a loud obnoxious laugh, making Violet go scarlet.

"Oh shut up! He's the best looking gent I've seen in a long time alright. And he's gone now so I don't see the problem." Violet huffed turning her back to Dessa. She always acted so childish when she was embarrassed.

"So Shelby huh? Dessa asked to no one in particular as she scribbled on the note pad. Violet ignored her wishing to forget the pass few moments or at least make Dessa forget.

"I'll be filling orders in the back, you have the front." Violet delegated, Violet needed some much needed alone time and arranging flowers was a good outlet.

"Yes." Dessa answered bored already. Violet took a few steps before backtracking to look at Dessa.

"You know you actually have to clean, not just sit and admire yourself in the window right?" Violet sniped she was always a stickler for working and Dessa would always dread it. Rolling her eyes she grabbed the freshly laundered rag.

"Happy?!" Dessa shook the rag in Violet's face before she ran the material over one of the dusty shelves.

"Very!" Violet chirped disappearing into the back room.

Dessa glanced over her shoulder, making sure Violet was gone and busy before she returned to her stool behind the counter.

Time seemed to past slowly until a man wandered into the shop. Dressed fairly similar to the Young man earlier Dessa eyed him. He was much older than John but she wouldn't by any means call him an old man. Dessa watched him as he took in the sights of the shop before heading to the counter.

"Here for a pick up?" Dessa smiled forcibly as dictated by Violet. She remember the day Dessa had forgotten to smile at a customer and the way Violet went on and on endlessly explaining why smiles made business flourish, and how Violet laughed at her own joke… How Dessa loathe that joke.

"No, not today. Are ya tha owna?" The man accent was thick and Dessa tensed at the grittiness of his voice. She didn't expect someone so rough to be the type to wonder into a flower shop but then again that didn't mean he didn't care for his wife or someone.

"One of them." Dessa nodded, curious as two why people were so interested in knowing the owners. Maybe it was just how they were in this town, no boundaries. The man leaned against the counter on his elbows. His eyes warned with danger and trouble. The moustache reddish brown giving him a look of maturity and seemed to suit his long straight nose.

"Why?" The curiosity getting the better of her. The man stood bowing his eyes to look directly into hers.

"Nevah ya mind." He mumbled before knocking his knuckles on the counter deep in thought, like he was struggle with something. He turned on his heel and as if it was a reflex, Dessa called out to him.

"Hey!" Her voice was enough to peek his interest as he slowly turned his head to her, his eyes burning into her.

"May I have your name?" Dessa asked politely gaining composure from her outburst.

"Arthur Shelby." He answered. Violet must have heard Dessa's outburst and came to her aid, her eyes scanning the man who was a good foot away from Dessa.

"Shelby, like John Shelby?" Violet questioned, reading Dessa's mind.

"Tha same, he's me bruvtha." Arthur left without another word leaving the girls even more clueless than before. Dessa stared out the glass as she watched the man continue across the road and into a bar.

"The Garrison?" Dessa read out loud.

"Looks to be the local pub." Violet shrugged.

"Well, maybe we can have a drink after we close." Dessa said thinking about the mustached man and wondering if he would still be there in a few hours. "That is if we sell any of these."

"It'll take time. Maybe we could post a sign that says we're under new management?" Violet offered going back to the back of the house while Dessa continued to clean the shelving-that looked at though it hadn't been scrubbed in months-but she assumed the nearby factories probably threw a lot of dirt into the nearby air.

An hour or so passed and they had one small sale for half a dozen carnations . As the woman who bought the carnations was leaving another man came in. Tall and dressed smartly , he walked up to the counter as though he owned the place-which Dessa took issue with.

"Are you-?" he began.

"The owner-yes, one of them-" she answered smartly-having her fill of being questioned about the ownership of the shop for one day.

"My name is Thomas Shelby-have you heard of me?" he ignored her comment and continued-his blue eyes showing no emotion.

"No- but I've met your brothers." she said equally unphased-as she had never heard of him before and didn't appreciate his attitude.

"This is my street-and my town. " he continued-though blinking once when she mentioned his brothers. "And my town is very dangerous-If you want protection in my town-on my street- you have to pay-" Tommy broke off mid sentence as Violet had heard the exchange and came through the curtain in the back-as he saw her his voice trailed off. The two stared at each other for a few moments.

"-Pay?" Dessa asked not liking the sound of anything he was saying. "Pay what?"

Tommy's eyes reluctantly left Violets and looked back at Dessa. "You hafta pay-your dues." he cleared his throat.

"Which are?" Violet asked from the small step up to the back of the house.

"A drink…at the Garrison….both of you. -My treat. It's a….tradition." he cleared his throat again and took a step back and motioned to the door.

Dessa's eyes narrowed at his sudden change of tone. "We close at 5. We can meet you there then." she said looking over her shoulder at Violet.

"Now." Tommy said and switched the sign from Open to Closed. "C'mon. Its non-negotiable."

Violet stepped down and wiped her hands on the towel she was holding , shrugged and took off her apron. Dessa did the same hanging her apron on the hook near Violets and grabbing the key from the register she locked up then followed Tommy and Violet out onto the muddy street and across the small street to the Garrison public house.

The door opened heavily and once inside Tommy led them over to the bar-Dessa and Violet took in their surroundings. The no frills pub seemed to be filled with local laborers-having their early afternoon pints.

"Two milds ." Tommy said as he plopped down some coins onto the bar.

Dessa and Violet sat up at the bar and the barkeep brought the drinks straight away to them.

"On the house, of course, for you Tommy." he said with a smile and quickly made himself scarce. Dessa almost thought she saw a pitying look and sad smile on the barkeeps face.

"Enjoy your drink ladies. And welcome to the neighborhood. " Tommy said with one last look at Violet, then checked his pocket watch and left for the small room off at the side of the bar. Violet watched him go.

"Well, that was strange." Dessa said shrugging but still taking a sip of her drink. It wasn't the worst pint she'd ever had but wasn't the best either.

"Yeah-very" Violet answered still thinking it was a bit early in the day for her to drink a whole pint, but she took a few sips anyway.

There was a loud laugh and sounds of raised voices in the room to the side of the bar-the small window opened up and Dess and Violet saw two familiar faces behind it-both looking pleased about something.

"Shelbys must really own this place." Violey said lowly to Dessa who nodded.

"Oi!" yelled out the mustached Shelby brother, Arthur-to the barkeep calling him over to the small window. The barkeep nodded to the man.

"Come on Lets just finish our pint and get back to work." Dessa said and downed another gulp of her drink.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" the barkeep said coming over to check on them. "Cigarette maybe?"

"No, thank you." Violet said-knowing their funds were low and didn't want to pay per cig at the bar.

"Anything you want-it's on the house." The barkeeper seemed worried that he wasn't getting them something else-"courtesy of the Peaky Bl-er, I mean the Shelbys."

"Do they do this for all new business owners in town?" Violet asked, suddenly curious why three men they didn't know from Adam would start buying them things. "…some kind of tradition?"

"I aint never seen em do dis before now-so, uh, I couldn't tell yeah." the barkeep said honestly-just really hoping they would tell him what they wanted so he could stay out of it whatever it was.

Violet and Dessa exchanged glances.

"Ill get you a cigarette, then." the barkeep said and came back with two and lit them for the girls.

The door to the side room opened and three Shelby brothers left-all of them tipping their hats to the girls at the bar- as they made their way out the door and back out onto the bustling street.

"That was strange." Violet said.

"Wonder where theyre off too-they tell us to come have a drink and then they-" Dessa's voice trailed off.

"-you don't think they went to rob our place do you?" Violet said following Dessa's train of thought.

"Shit. Peaky fucking Blinders." Dessa said lowly…it was the only explanation that made any sense. She was putting two and two together-The barkeep had messed up and almost called them the Peaky Blinders and when they had tipped their hats she had thought she had seen the sheen of a razor blade.

Violet and her were off their barstools in a second and hastily putting out their half smoked cigarettes in the nearby ashtray. Both quickly made their way out of the pub and ran across the street to their shop and it was-untouched.

Dessa turned the key in the lock and went in. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief, then felt kind of bad for thinking it in the first place.

"So I guess maybe it was just a friendly gesture." Dessa said finally.

Violet turned the sign back to open and stood for a moment at the window scanning the streets for any sign of the Shelbys-but they were long gone. "Guess so?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part2-

It had been a few days since the girls had been to the Garrison. Busy days and late night at the shop had kept them from enjoying such luxuries. But that hadn't kept Dessa's eyes from watching the pub from the their store window.

"Quit starin' Des, we got orders to fill!" Violet disciplined her friend, grabbing a large box passing it off to her.

"Vi, I was thinkin' since we hadn't had an early night in a few days that maybe we'd go for a drink tonight?" Dessa asked hopeful, her eyes barley seeing over the large box of vases.

"Careful Dessa! Those are glass." Violet warned seeing Dessa tipping the box to watch Violet's face.

"I know! This is isn't my first day." Dessa bickered, she hated to be scolded- it always made her feel like a child! Dessa scoff at the idea, she was a woman and was even a year older than Violet.

"So what's this about going back to the pub? You thinking about seeing a certain man?" Violet placed her finger below her nose, resting it on her lip as a mock mustache. Violet giggled when Dessa eyes widen at the gesture.

"Perhaps." She giggled back cheeks reddening at the thought of spending time with the man she had barely gotten to know.

"The one with the mustache huh?" Violet crossed her arms, her eyes lazily looking at the window to the pub.

"It works for him." Dessa affirmed before asking, "And you? That John sure was cute but I can't shake the feeling Thomas had an eye on you." Dessa placed the heavy box gently on the counter out back leaving Violet in front.

"Tommy, I'm sure has his fair share of woman, what would he want with a girl like me? Besides John and I shared a moment." Violet smile recalling the moment of their changing of smile when he first entered the store. Dessa walked back into the front having put away the rest of the vases.

"A moment? Are you calling a bunch of awkward staring a moment now?!" Dessa crackled at her friend's twisted logic, but she was more than willing to agree if it meant them getting a night off from the late night de-thorning roses.

"Shut up and get your coat we're going to the Garrison." Violet turned their sign letting the passerby's know their shop was closed for the evening.

"It's non-negotiable." Dessa mocked with a giggle. Violet flushed at her words wondering what, or rather whom was awaiting her at the pub.

The pub was alive with men of all kind excluding those with no money of course. Dessa and Violet weren't use to entering a pub with a man escorting them, feeling all eyes on them as they entered. Ignoring the awkward staring and catcalls they received, they made their way to the bar. Harry the bartender was quick to serve the ladies.

"That was quick." Violet reached into her purse pulling out two coins but the bartender hastily refused.

"Ya money's no good 'ere, miss!" He smiled nervously to Violet as she pouted. Dessa happily pocketed the money while taking a hearty gulp of her pint. Noting it did taste better second time around. Her eyes scanned the pub, seeing no one of particular interest.

"Those coins are coming out of your pay." Violet muttered to Dessa who was facing outwards from the bar. Taking small dainty sips from her pint trying to calm her nerves. She had built up this moment in her head, of seeing the Shelby's again to the point where any little noise she would leap out of her skin. Dessa whom had her own worries, she didn't realized how much she was hoping to look upon the face of oldest Shelby until she had been disappointed when she did not see him.

"Anotha miss?" Harry asked Dessa bowing his head out of respect which made Dessa uncomfortable.

"Uh, yea. Please." She muttered placing her glass on the bar to be refilled. Twisting her body back to face the bar her attention was pulled to the small window on the side of the bar. The window she had once heard Arthur shout out of, curiosity washed over Dessa. She nudged Violet, making her grunt. Gaining her attention she pointed out the small door.

"You think they're in there?" Dessa whispered hoping Harry wasn't listening. Almost like pure will power the small wooden doors opened to reveal Tommy. His daunting eyes locking on Harry, but slowly stealing a glance at the bar seeing Violet and Dessa. His face barely showed any acknowledgement of the young woman as he placed his order with Harry. The bartender scurried to fetch a bottle that Tommy requested. Another long gaze casted to the woman whom in turn brushed slight smiles upon their small faces, before he disappeared behind the doors.

Tommy placed the bottle on the small table uncorking the opening with a twist of his hand. Pouring three glasses for him and his brothers before sitting.

"It seems we made an impression on them flower shop girls." Tommy's stated lighting a match and bringing the flame to the tip of his cigarette.

"Ya mean they're 'ere?" John sat up, his attention peaking at the thought. Arthur ran hand through the hair he kept on top of his head. His body tensing knowing the woman were only a doorway away.

"Yes. Now tell me Arthur-" Tommy placed the extinguished match onto the tray. "-Which one it is that ya fancy?" Tommy blowing smoke past his lips as he watched his brother carefully. He had know both his brothers had an eye one of the girls, he had know that's why they had refused to make them pay for protection. As he marched into the shop with half a mind to do the job himself, he himself was cut short when he made eyes with one of the girls. It struck him he didn't even know her name, or anything about her for that matter but he just knew there was something about her.

"Oi, why ta one wit ta short 'air of course! Ya fuckin' blind Tommy?" Arthur smiled madly as he had a clear picture in his head of what she looked like. He had to admit she had been on his mind constantly and it was all it took for him not to pop into the small shop and start up a chat with the young woman. But Tommy kept him busy, lots to do and with a copper in town it was hard for Arthur to keep to his personal business.

"I think ya bloody mad if ya prefer 'er ova ta dark 'aired one." John interjected, his cheeks staining with pink as he mentioned the girl he had spoken to last. She was keeping him awake at night as he recalled her smile, the kind of smile that was only meant for him- he believed.

Tommy listened to the men bicker over the pretty girls, feeling a bit deflated although it wasn't in Tommy Shelby's style to show it, he had hoped they would both go for the older one. The one who had pulled an attitude only a soft man could handle. Tommy let a smile slip as he thought of Arthur, how he could use a woman like her, one with a way to lead him in the right direction. As he was lost in his thoughts, Arthur had stood, being on the end of the booth.

"Where ya goin?" Tommy stared at him already knowing the answer but chose to hope otherwise.

"Ta go claim me woman." Arthur straighten his bowtie with a smile plastered on his rough face.

"Sit down Arthur, there will be plenty of time ta flirt wit tha women. Righ' now we have business." Tommy down the rest of his glass, his eyes challenging Arthur to stand up to him.

"But Tommy it's always bloody business, and if we leave two looka's like tha' they be snatched up in no time." Arthur sat down reluctantly arguing his point. Tommy sighed, he knew deep down he had a point. Again he stood opening the door to the bar. Harry stumbled over, leaving his other customers unattended. Tommy was relieved seeing the women still at the bar chatting among themselves. Ushering Harry in close Tommy whispered the command of making sure no men were to go near the two women at the bar.

"They're off-limits." Tommy stated as he swiftly shut the door. "All taken care of." Tommy fixed his vest as he sat back down, feeling at ease as well knowing his girl was up for the taking.

It seemed it was the the girl's lucky night as both hope to see either door to the shut off room open- didn't. With a heavy sigh they finished off their drinks and put out their cigarettes before sliding off the high stools. Leaving the pub and rushing home knowing that the black of the night wasn't a safe time for the ladies to wondering the new town.

-romance coming! please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Part3-A visit from both Arthur and John!

"Perhaps we weren't as captivating to them as they are to us?" Violet began- a frown falling on her pale features. Placing the key to their small- too small apartment onto the small bowl by the door.

"I guess so, they are very important men and we're what? Shop owners! Not very exciting." Dessa sassed with a demure pose. She went to the fridge wanting to get something in her belly beside the two pints of beer. Conjuring left over chicken breast, she decided on making a sandwich.

"You hungry Violet?" She asked slicing the bread she had gotten from the bakery.

"No, thank you." Violet did her best to smile, but all she wanted was to take a nice bath and sleep. The shop would be busy tomorrow with them closing early, she thought.

"Wow, I am a fool. Here I thought they had something to do with our shop being so busy." Dessa called from the kitchen, laughing at her own silliness. Violet on the otherhand didn't see it as being humorous, because had thought the same thing.

\- —

Dessa wished she hadn't stayed up late to read her book, finishing it just shy of three in the morning, having to open the door early to get a jump on the orders that the girls had abandon last night. But in Dessa's defense she couldn't sleep, her thoughts were spinning about Arthur. Internally a small voice telling her to move on, this voice being the most bitter of all her inner monologues. She also thought about her other options if she decided to listening to the nagging voice that was so determined to burst her bubble. But that thought was short lived, no one caught her eye like Arthur- and no one certainly made the effort last night to approach her at the bar. Odd as it was, Dessa was slightly grateful- no other offers gave her the excuse to hold on to the fantasy of having Arthur just a little longer. It wasn't long into her book she started to meld the image of the main gent in her story to the picture she held in her head of the oldest Shelby.

"Slept well?" Violet snickered noticing Dessa's eyes drooped with a heaviness you'd only get from lack of proper sleep. Dessa cursed as she sluggishly put on her apron.

It wasn't an hour later they had quite a few customers lining their store all pulling the attention of each girl. The bell above the door jingled every so often with a hopeful new customer or satisfied one leaving. The bell going unnoticed after the first dozen times as the women focused on their tasks at hand. Dessa whom was busy fixing an arrangement that had been picked through by an ornary customer. She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to face the source.

"May I help you?" Dessa started before her eyes met with the ones she'd had been thinking about all night. Arthur watched her expression change to shock as he held his cap in his hands careful of the razors that were sewed into it.

"'Ow are ya at pickin' out flowers?" Arthur asked, hoping she and she alone would assist him.

"Uh, good- It's my job after all." She giggled like a schoolgirl, looking away from his eyes that seemed to absorbed every detail of her face.

"Good, I need sumthin pretty." Arthur bellowed with a certain tenseness, he was a Shelby for God's sake why was he so nervous? Dessa felt her heart sink as she thought about the idea of Arthur having a wife. A temporary frown graced her lips while she picked out a few tulips.

"Listen ah, I'm sorry ya name is?" Arthur recalled he still didn't know her name. Leaning in to her wanting to hear every syllable.

"Odessa Grant, but I prefer Dessa." She tried her best to smile, which turned into a authentic one hearing her name come from his lips.

"Dessah." He let the name fall past his lips, testing the way it sounded. He smirked at the sound, knowing it'd be a cold day in Hell before he'd forget a name that beautiful.

After putting together a pretty decent bouquet of flowers she wrapped the stems.

"She's a lucky lady." Dessa spoke boldy, she didn't care if it made her sound like some tart she wanted him to know she was at least a little jealous of some woman having the pleasure to get flowers from this man. Arthur looked down playfully stepping over to her wrapping station. He had kept an eye on her carefully as she picked out some flowers, matching them then arranging them. Keeping silent till now.

"Yeah, beautiful too." Arthur added, looking to her with hooded eyes. Dessa felt pain struck her chest as he spoke. Tying a ribbon slowly, she didn't want him to leave. She really didn't want him to leave with these flowers- giving them to his wife and she thanking him in a way only a woman could. She shuddered at the thought.

"Mr. Shelby if that's all." Dessa finished expecting his payment. Arthur dug in his pocket flipping through a few quid and placing them on the counter.

"Call me Arthur." He added while she grabbed the proper change. The notion was enough to make her heart sing if her fantasty hadn't already been shattered. Dessa grabbed the bouquet holding them out to him to take, but he made no move to grab them from her.

"I'll be at tha Garrison lata…Enjoy tha flowas, Dessah." Arthur winked shoving his hands in his pant's pockets, coat tucked behind him as he left the shop. It wasn't a statement, it was an invitation she thought as she cradled the bouquet she had just made. Her heart threatening to leap from her chest as she went redder than the roses. She felt like pinching herself to see if her lack of sleep somehow got the better of her.

It was lunch time and Violet decided to make a run to the bakery. Herself craving something sweet and vibrant, while Dessa had her fill of sweet things already today. She had seen the flowers and even though she was thrilled for her long time friend she couldn't help feel cheated. Where was her Shelby man? She thought selfishly undoing her apron. She stepped out of the store, not really paying attention. Violet's small frame running into a sturdy frame. Her eyes opened wide at the man, his hands held to her arms refusing to let her stumbled back.

"John!" She gasped, feeling heat swept her face. He pushed the toothpick further into his mouth as he spoke, so it wouldn't fall out.

"Were ya rushin' off ta?" He was hoping he could have a few words with her, but she seemed to be in rush.

"I-i was just going to the bakery." She blushed, thinking abot how she was going to gouge on a big slice of cake instead of a proper lunch.

"I'll go wit ya." He stated more than ask, his arm letting it drag along her shoulders as he walked. She didn't mind the contact and relished in it. His eyes looked straight ahead as they continued down the road. People crossing their path would swerve out of the way bowing their heads, and Violet couldn't help but find that strange.

"Why they seem afraid?" Violet muttered to John, who leaned in to hear her. She blushed as his face neared hers.

"They should be, ya wit a Peaky Blinder." John said proudly, his hand squeezing her shoulder lightly.

Once they entered the small bakery, John turned to the young woman.

"Wha do they call ya?" He asked with a certain arrogance. Violet smiled playing along.

"They call me Violetta Baines, or rather Violet." She made her way to the counter with all the grace she could muster before casting a look to John who held back to watch. The baker tensed at the sight of John, nervously asking Violet what she would like. Violet noticed he had the same jitteriness as the bartender. She settled on a small apple pastry knowing she'd be embarrassed for John to see her eating such a childish thing.

"Is tha all ya want?" He muttered behind her, the baker waiting patiently. Violet jumped not expecting him so close to her.

"Uh yea," her eyes looking down to the strawberry cake with all the frills, her mouth watering at the sight.

"She'll take tha cake too" John placed a few coins on the counter as the baker wrapped up the pink cake.

"I don't need a whole cake!" Violet fussed, did he really think she would sit in the back of the flower shop devouring the whole thing? John smirked at her, giving her a long look and for a moment Violet thought he was going to kiss her. But he instead grabbed her box for her. She exhaled feeling the pressure deflated from her body.

"Let's head back." John ushered her back to her small shop.

John left as soon as he led her to the door, something about business and Violet nodded. She knew he was a busy man, as she took the cake off his hands. She whispered a thanks trying her best to look into his sparkling eyes.

"See ya 'round Violet." He left with a swagger that Violet couldn't help but watch. He confident, confident that Violet liked him as much as he liked her. Violet couldn't deny the soft flutter in her stomach as he thought about his arm being around her.

"Des! I have cake!" Violet called to the nearly empty shop. She perked at the word cake.

"What's the occasion?" Dessa's eyes widen looking upon a full cake, she expected a couple of slices since Violet seemed to have this craving often, but she never brought a whole cake.

"Uh John, saw me looking at it." Violet flushed at the power those men seemed to have in this small town. Never had anyone bought something for her on a whim like that, and she didn't even have to beg for it- she just glanced at it! Violet was practically giddy, shifting the air in the small shop between her and Dessa.

After the woman had their fill of cake, Dessa stood.

"I better not have one more bite, I don't want to look bloated." Dessa fixed her dress, flattening the stomach where it had bunched when she sat.

"Why? Where are you going?" Violet asked boxing the left over cake.

"Arthur told me he was going to be at the pub tonight." She smiled brightly, her hand reaching to her small bouquet of flowers.

"Are you coming? John might be there?" Dessa added hoping for some added company. Violet shook her head.

"Nah, one night off was enough. You go though, you were actually invited and you wouldn't' want to stand him up." Violet lightly added, "Not these men." Hinting about their powerful standing they had in the community.

"Right! I'd be hung as a spectacle! Come see the woman who dared stand up a Peaky Blinder!" Dessa said dramatically causing both girls to laugh.

-More soon! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Please review if you liked it enough to get this far!

Tommy Shelby sat at the bar, his eyes casting a look over his shoulder to his old friend and new enemy Freddie Thorne. Wary of his presence Tommy tried to enjoy his drink in peace. The door opened to the pub, the short haired flower shop owner brushed past the entrance. Her hat made her look more polished and sophisticated than normal as she took a seat at the bar away from Tommy. He held his glass to her as they made eye contact. She smiled pleasantly looking around the room.

"Arthur will be back shortly." He muttered in her direction, not really in the mood for chit chat. Apparently Freddie didn't get the memo though as he approached him. They exchanged words of the new copper and his plans to retrieve the stole guns. Tommy paid little attention to Freddie- his mind still on the door of the pub. He wondered if the other flower shop girl was coming in as well, but with each passing moment it seemed more unlikely. Arthur returned from the loo, his eyes falling on Dessa almost immediately. A sudden lift in his step,and smirk on his mouth, as he walked past Tommy and Freddie whom seemed to be finished in their small chat.

Arthur's hand leaned on the bar while the other hand placed itself on Dessa's shoulder. She tilted her head flirtatiously, playing with the slight curl at the ends of her hair. Signaling to Arthur she was very much enjoying his company.

The bar was in a sudden disarray, A man plowing through the doors yelling incoherent words as he massive body made contact with not one, but three bar tables. Freddie and Tommy acted quickly trying their best to control the flailing man whom was easily three times their body weight. Arthur wrapped his arms around Dessa quickly, shielding her body from harms way. The man nearly taking out Dessa with one swing of his arms.

"Danny! Ya okay! Ya in London!" Tommy shouted to the man on the floor. Dessa's heart raced as her body pressed into Arthurs-simply shaken by the accident.

Tommy ordered Danny to go home, and once he came to his senses he did, leaving full of apologies.

"Ya got ta do sumthin' Tommy." Harry stated not liking his pub getting wrecked every time that man had an episode.

"Damn Righ' Tommy, ya got ta do sumthin' He almost took Dessah out!" Arthur spat angrily, he wouldn't allow a single hair on her head to be hurt, if he could help it.

"It's taken care of Arthur. Just put the charges on tha Peaky Blinders." Tommy nodded to Harry before leaving the pub.

It wasn't that he was looking for her. On the contrary Violet was looking for him. Her eyes lingering on him as he walked out the pub. A cigarette thrust between his lips as hers laid between her fore and middle finger. She had an overload of paperwork insisting to be done. Having double the work load since Dessa had left early. Violet begged for a distraction something fun she could blow off work for. Her eyes entranced by his soft blue ones- neither offering to look away. Violet found herself waving pathetically at the man, a smoke trail following her movements. Tommy ghosted a smile his hand coming from his pocket adding a small wispy wave to her. It was so unlike him to do something so mundane but the small smile on her face was a reward in itself. He continued on his way unsure of his destination at hand.

Violet sighed loudly only to interrupted.

"Are ya still open?" Her eyes looked over the woman, she was dress too conservative for a whore but not too much to be considered uptight. A smile warmed her appearance even if her voice didn't hold an overly friendly tone.

"Yes, come in!" Violet set down the paperwork offering to help the woman.

"I'm just looking thank you." She seemed uninterested in chatting further, which sadly meant Violet should get back to work.

"I've heard loads about you." The woman started. Violet cocked her head unsure of the woman's manner.

"I'm sorry?" Violet tensed.

"My brothers speak of you all the time. You and the other one." She explained, Violet instantly relaxed. "I'm Aida Shelby."

Violet lightened at the thought of the men speaking of them.

"All good I hope." Violet teased. Aida laughed.

"Yes, Arthur an John seemed quite fond of ya two. An Tommy well no one really knows wha Tommy is thinkin'." Aida and Violet shared a giggle.

The two girls chatted while Violet struggled to finish her work, until finally forgetting it all together.

Dessa's motorskills were lacking as she downed the last of whiskey. Arthur ordered another round chuckling at the rosey cheeks Dessa adorned.

"Dessah-" Arthur slurred as his hand had already became friendly with her thigh now traveled further up past the point of decency.

"Dessah, I wanna take ya home wit meh." Arthur breath huskily, his words barely coherent in Dessa's mind much less anyone who was listening to the two.

Taking his hand in hers she turned to face him. Giving his hand a light squeeze distracting him from the kiss she placed on his lips. A soft giggle lost between them when his mustache tickled her upper lip. This wasn't how Dessa imagined her first kiss with Arthur to be, and she did imagine it. No, this kiss was sloppy, messy and down right dirty. His big hands cradling her face in the most tender of ways. Dessa's hand pressed at his chest as a way to keep her from climbing on top of him right then and there.

Neither remembered leaving the pub, nor did Arthur remember having to stop along the way to toss his cookies in the alley way while Dessa laughed so hard she fell on her ass. Neither one of them recalled stumbling into the house where there were others already awoken by their sad attempt to be quiet. Minds were wiped of the fact that Arthur had pinned Dessa's hands to the walls making up the hallway. Their heated kisses, grunts, groans, and most importantly moans echoing down the hall. It wasn't till they reached the designated room that they struggled with the clothing they hadn't already shed in the hallway. Shortly after the cursing of his pants and her corset did they pass out both pleasures ceasing with no release.

Violet had said goodbye to Aida long ago, and was in her dingy apartment. She hoped Dessa was alright, knowing she could take of herself. They had been through worse and from the gossip she gathered from Aida, Arthur was harmless- too women anyways.

Violet placed the cake in the fridge, wondering if she made the right decision to skip out on the pub. Finally she realized it was bed time, she needed to go in early again so finish the paperwork.

Dessa woke with a start, her head heavy and pounding. Her eyes adjusting to the light, cursing it under her breath. Sitting up she struggled, noticing her corset was still on.

"What the hell?" Dessa rubbed her eyes feeling the bed move next to her. Her eyes finding Arthur staring up at her. His body naked except his pants.

"Mornin'" Arthur said groggily. Sitting up and running his hand through his hair, the locks falling back into his face.

"D-did we, um?" Dessa blushed as she truly couldn't recall. Arthur stood pulling on a shirt and handing her, her undergarments.

"Nah, love. Ya 'membered if we did." Arthur leaned down unto the bed, placing a kiss on her cheek. Dessa smiled to him feeling like a teenager again.

"Would I?" Dessa teased, standing to pull on the undergarment and struggling to find her dress. Arthur placed his hands on her waist, their bodies close and she wondered if she was smelling the whiskey on herself or him.

"I'm tempted love, but family meetin' an' I'm late!" Arthur struggled to keep himself from pushing her on the bed and making love to her right there in the daylight.

"Tonigh? We try again?" Arthur asked, his eyes pleading for another moment with her, or anytime with her. It pained him to say goodbye especially with her still half naked in front of him.

"Okay, just less alcohol this time." Dessa joked, where Arthur didn't laugh. He kissed her lips, this time sober and full of passion and just lust.

"Ya hav me word." He smacked her bottom playfully as he promised.

A knock on the door breaking the moment. The door opening with a slight crack than all the way.

"Arthur, You're keepin' us all waitin' and 'ere." The middle aged woman hand held out Dessa's dress.

"Figured ya guest would want 'er dress ta leave?" She had a small hint of smile while Dessa felt like curling up into a ball. She tried her best to cover herself with one hand reaching for her dress in the other. She could barely utter a 'thank you' to the woman.

"I'm comin' Poll." Arthur tested and swiftly left the room. Polly gave a small nod before leaving with Arthur. Dessa dressed silently knowing she was already late for work and Violet would be worried if she didn't get a move on.

"Oh, look at this-walk of shame." Violet said as Dessa entered the shop wearing the same dress she had the night before.

"I just come in to tell you I'm running home to clean up because I smell like a distillery and then I'll be back to help!" Dessa said hanging her head in the door.

"Uh huh." Violet smirked taking in the sight of her. "And what would your great aunt say if she saw you now?" she called out.

"Don't worry! My great aunt can know my respectability has not been tainted. -Nothing happened!" Dessa sighed heavily wishing she could remember more of what had actually transpired. "I'll be back-soon though-leave plenty of work for me."

"Alright, I will! and hurry up!" Violet yelled, wondering how she ever thought it was a good idea to go into business with Dessa in the first place.

Thirty minutes and two aspirins later, Dessa was at work-this time actually working-as much as her hangover would allow anyway- she felt bad for skiving off the day before and then being late that morning.

"So how did you manage to stay the night with him and keep yourself from being…erm…tainted?" Violet asked using Dessa's own word- once Dessa had sat down for a smoke break-not wanting to interrupt her while she was actually working.

"We drank, a lot." Dessa smiled remembering the day before- "We sort of just fell asleep together."

"You mean passed out." Violet offered.

"Well." Dessa shrugged-"Yeah I suppose you could say that. Honestly I don't remember much of it-I remember lots of kissing though." Dessa smiled shyly to herself and bit her lip to stop herself from grinning.

"Well, while you were being kissed to death- I had a customer….and she was very informative." Violet smirked.

"Oh? Who was she?" Dessa asked, suddenly on edge-still sure Arthur must have a woman hidden somewhere-being as how he was a Peaky Blinder and not at all bad looking.

"Only their sister, Aida Shelby." Violet burst out unable to keep it to herself any longer. "And she said they speak very highly of us….Arthur *and* John." Violets cheeks turned a bit pink-having thought about John all evening and morning.

"Oh my! That would be amazing…! " Dessa sighed and threw back her head with a laugh. "Just imagine it! *Both* of us dating Shelbys!"

"So, You and Arthur are dating now?" Violet's eyebrows raised making sure Dessa knew she hadn't let that comment pass her by.

"Well, he wants to see me again tonight-AFTER work!" Dessa added at the look on Violets face. "Maybe you could see John-he's very-" she searched for the right word.

"Fit?" Violet finished for her.

"Fit." Dessa nodded and put a hand on her friends arm-so happy that things we're going so well in their new life-their old one almost seemed like someone else's distant memory.

-new chapter up soon-trying for one a day until its all up.!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- there is one scene from the show in this chapter that we (Ashley and myself) of course do not take credit for-anyway please review if you liek where the story is heading-Thanks !

-00

"Oh, look at this-walk of shame." Violet said as Dessa entered the shop wearing the same dress she had the night before.

"I just come in to tell you I'm running home to clean up because I smell like a distillery and then I'll be back to help!" Dessa said hanging her head in the door.

"Uh huh." Violet smirked taking in the sight of her. "And what would your great aunt say if she saw you now?" she called out.

"Don't worry! My great aunt can know my respectability has not been tainted. -Nothing happened!" Dessa sighed heavily wishing she could remember more of what had actually transpired. "I'll be back-soon though-leave plenty of work for me."

"Alright, I will! and hurry up!" Violet yelled, wondering how she ever thought it was a good idea to go into business with Dessa in the first place.

Thirty minutes and two aspirins later, Dessa was at work-this time actually working-as much as her hangover would allow anyway- she felt bad for skiving off the day before and then being late that morning.

"So how did you manage to stay the night with him and keep yourself from being…erm…tainted?" Violet asked using Dessa's own word- once Dessa had sat down for a smoke break-not wanting to interrupt her while she was actually working.

"We drank, a lot." Dessa smiled remembering the day before- "We sort of just fell asleep together."

"You mean passed out." Violet offered.

"Well." Dessa shrugged-"Yeah I suppose you could say that. Honestly I don't remember much of it-I remember lots of kissing though." Dessa smiled shyly to herself and bit her lip to stop herself from grinning.

"Well, while you were being kissed to death- I had a customer….and she was very informative." Violet smirked.

"Oh? Who was she?" Dessa asked, suddenly on edge-still sure Arthur must have a woman hidden somewhere-being as how he was a Peaky Blinder and not at all bad looking.

"Only their sister, Aida Shelby." Violet burst out unable to keep it to herself any longer. "And she said they speak very highly of us….Arthur *and* John." Violets cheeks turned a bit pink-having thought about John all evening and morning.

"Oh my! That would be amazing…! " Dessa sighed and threw back her head with a laugh. "Just imagine it! *Both* of us dating Shelbys!"

"So, You and Arthur are dating now?" Violet's eyebrows raised making sure Dessa knew she hadn't let that comment pass her by.

"Well, he wants to see me again tonight-AFTER work!" Dessa added at the look on Violets face. "Maybe you could see John-he's very-" she searched for the right word.

"Fit?" Violet finished for her.

"Fit." Dessa nodded and put a hand on her friends arm-so happy that things we're going so well in their new life-their old one almost seemed like someone else's distant memory.

-00

They worked the full day-both watching the clock as it seemed to not move an inch-both girls heads popping up each time the bell rang signaling a customer-but none were customers they really wanted to see-none had the last name Shelby anyway.

When it came time to close-Dessa and Violet locked up the shop and both walked straight over to the Garrison-this time opting for a table closer to the small room to the side of the bar that the Shelby's liked to use when they were in the Garrison-but the door to the small room was open-and they could see no one was inside. The pub seemed busier than usual so the bar was crowded anyway. The Barkeeper Harry made his way over to him as quickly as he had noticed them though-and explained it was a football club on their way to St. Andrews.

Both girls told Harry it was fine-and to take care of the packed house and not to worry too much about them-while they waited for any sign of the Shelbys.

-00

Just up the street in the Shelby's house though there had been trouble.

"Since when do you give orders?" John asked his sister as she had told him to wipe the blood out of Arthur's face. He smirked not making a move to do as she had said.

"Since-I'm a trained nurse!" Aida exclaimed.

"Don't make me bloody laugh-it hurts meface!" Arthur yelled as Polly bandaged his finger at the table . The cop from Belfast and his new Irish cops on the street who weren't on Peaky payroll had picked up Arthur earlier in the day and had done a number on him.

"I bloody am!" Aida said.

"You went to one first aide class in tha church hall and were thrown out for giggling." John reminded her.

"Not before I learned how to stop someone from choking," she replied.

"Well, I aint bloody choking, am I?" Arthur really wasn't in the mood for Aida and John's bickering.

"You will be when I wrap this cloth round your neck." she added dripping with sarcasm.

Tommy came back swiftly with a bottle of rum to disinfect his brothers wounds.

"Let me see him." he said all but pushing Aida out of the way. He gave Arthur a drink of the rum and then wet a cloth in the hot water Aida had just heated and poured the rum on it and began to dab at Arthur's face.-Arthur winced in pain-but knew now that Tommy was here he could relay the Inspectors message.

"He said Mr. Churchill sent him to Birmingham." Arthur explained grabbing on to Tommy's sleeve. "National interest , he said-something about a robbery.-says he wants us to help him."

"We don't help coppers." John spoke up.

"He knew all about our war records, said we were patriots-like him." Arthur continued. "Wants us to be his eyes and ears. I said we'd have a family meeting and take a vote."-Arthur winced again in pain as Polly worked on his finger.

Tommy stood quietly-when he didn't reply Arthur began to get heated. "Well, why not? We have no truck with Fenians or communists. What's wrong with you? What the fuck is wrong with him lately?" Arthur asked turning to Polly for answers.

"If I knew, I'd buy the cure from Compton's Chemist…." Polly said darkly.

"Oh fuck-" Arthur said the word chemist reminding him of another word-florist. "I told Dessa I'd see her tonight at the pub-" Arthur took the rag Tommy had wetted and began wiping his own face with the hand Polly wasn't in charge of.

"Trying to have another stab at that one, Arthur?" John smirked from the doorway.

"John-go round to the Garrison and let her know I'll be there in a minute." Arthur ignored his comment.

"D'fink Violet will be wiv 'er?" John asked pulling himself off the wall to do what Arthur said-not cause Arthur told him to but because he wanted to see Violet, -and Dessa and Violet were usually together.

"You're not going anywhere tonight." Polly told Arthur. "Look at the state of you-she'd run a mile. Tell her, Arthur will see her tomorrow." she added to John. Then smirked as Arthur-knowing she was right slumped back in his chair defeated.

"Alrigh' " Tommy said but eyed John closely and pointed a finger at him. "But no dilly dallying-I want you back here." Tommy wouldn't say outloud-but if Violet was at the pub he didn't want her and John spending too much time together.

"Ah-but Tommy-" John said starting to complain.

"No 'but's'-back here, sharpish." Tommy reiterated his point.

-00

"Maybe he just got held up with something." Violet said really hoping it wasn't what it looked like after both girls had sat there for a solid half hour and no sign of Arthur or any of the other Shelby brothers.

"Maybe he just didn't really fancy it once he saw me this morning- all just woke up and hung over." Dessa sighed-also really hoping that wasn't the case.-But his kiss that morning had been very telling of the opposite, maybe she was just being stupid but her inner voice was not letting up easily.

The door opened soon after and John Shelby walked in and scanned the pub before lighting on where the two girls sat-he made his way directly over to them and plopped down next to Violet-moving his chair very close to her.

"Arthur said you'd be here." He said more to Dessa, but his eyes were drinking in Violet.

"Oh?" Dessa wondered what that was supposed to mean. "And where is he?" she asked sounding sort of desperate.

"There's been trouble." John said and put an arm around Violet's shoulders as though it belonged there. "The copper from Belfast-had Arthur picked up today. They messed 'im up pretty bad-broke his fingah and every'fing."

Violet and Dessa exchanged worried looks. "Can I do anything-Can I see him?" Dessa asked nearly standing -wanting to see if he was ok.

"Nah-he wouldn't want ya at see him in the state 'e's in-all in a bloody mess. Told me to come 'ere and let you know he's sorry he couldn't make it-didn't want cha thinking 'e'd stood ya up."

"Oh…" Dessa said-not wanting to admit that was exactly what she was thinking.

"But don't cha worry-Aida and Aunt Pol are fixin 'im up. E'll be good as new tomorrah." John smiled more toward Violet.

"Well-tell him…" Dessa looked like she was trying to think of what she would want John to tell Arthur- "Tell him I hope he feels better soon." She wasn't exactly sure what the correct line was when someone got beat up by coppers-

"Not to worry-Arthur's tough as nails." John drawled obviously not worried about his brothers scrapes and bruises. "Anyway-you two being seen to?" he asked Violet pointing at her drink which was dangerously close to being empty.

"Oh-yes…" Violet answered seeing what he meant. "…they seem very busy today with the footballers."

"They aint too busy to see to you." John said standing and puffing himself up. "I'll 'ave a word wiv 'Arry."

"Really-John Its fine-!" she called after him but he was already flagging down the poor barman.

She had liked him sitting next to her with his arm around her and wanted that far more than she wanted a refill on her drink. She looked to Dessa but could see the girl was far too concerned with what had happened to Arthur to have noticed how John had just sat down and had his arm around her.

"Poor Arthur….broken finger?" Dessa said suddenly looking a bit ill-and hating this Belfast cop that she'd never met.

"Maybe you should send him flowers." Violet smirked.

"Very funny-hes hurt." Dessa scolded.

"Im sorry." Violet apologized-she was just giddy from being near John-"But you heard John, Arthur's tough. He'll be fine."

Dessa nodded putting on a brave face as John came back from the bar-with two more drinks.

"Are you not drinking?" Violet asked as he sat the drinks down in front of them.

"Listen, uh, I gotta get back to the house-family business. Ya let me know if yer not getting seen to proper, eh?" he said to Violet motioning to the drinks, then, tipping his hat to them he headed back out the door.

Violet sighed as she watched him go-

"These Shelby boys do stay busy." she remarked to Dessa-who didn't reply but did take a drink.

-00

"Well?" Arthur sat up when John walked back through the door.

"It's Alright, Arfur-" John said clasping a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "She was there-and I took care of it."

"Good." Arthur said and sunk back down in his chair and took a swig of the bottle on the table-the rum starting to dull the pain in his face and hand and stomach.

"'Ad to 'ave a word wiv 'Arry though-their drinks we're empty." John said sitting down across from Tommy at the table.

"The place was busy earlier when I went in for that bottle." Tommy said eyeing the bottle of rum Arthur had just sat down-giving Harry the benefit of the doubt-He knew Harry better than to that he would knowingly ignore someone Tommy'd said to take care of.

"Yeah, not to busy for our girls, though-eh, John?" Arthur chuckled heavily, and back slapped John on the arm.

"Oi-you'll get blood on me jacket." John said looking over his arm-checking the damage.

Tommy stared hard across the table at John and Arthur, the two looked very pleased with themselves.-so they had started calling them 'their girls', Eh? Tommy thought to himself, not liking the sound of that-but at the moment he had bigger things weighing on his mind-how to take down the local racing Kingpin Billy Kimbur-and if that wasn't enough-now dealing with this bloody copper from Belfast.

"Arthur, get some rest. And you too, John." Tommy added to his younger brother. "We got a big day tomorrow."

Arthur's eyes shifted darkly to John and back to Tommys.

"What's tomorrah?" John asked.

"Tomorrow-" Tomy said loudly as he put out the cigarette he had been fiddling with. "-we're going to the faire."

"Are you serious?" John said laughing-wondering what had gotten into his brother "The faire?"

"You haven't been to a faire since France." Arthur stated sounding somber.

"Well-Im going to one tomorrah." Tommy said standing up and putting his jacket back on. "An' you two, are coming with me. So get yourself sorted." He added patting his brother on the back as he walked out of the room.

"The fookin Faire…?" John shook his head, after Tommy had left the room. He was hardly believing his ears.

"And you know what that means-" Arthur said to John, downing another swig of the rum.

"Wot's that, then?" John asked-not having a clue.

"We can't go to the faire and not take our girls-can we? Eh?" he chuckled deeply and patted his brother on the arm again-this time John didn't complain about any waylaid blood.

"Yeah?" John asked-face already breaking out into a wide grin at the prospect of a day at the faire with Violet on his arm. Arthur nodded with a wink-thinking the same about Dessa.

-Next part nearly finished! (Peaky Blinders and the faire! lol -) If you liek the fic please show us some love!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6-Faire day!

Violet and Dessa got to work at the normal time-both had taken the evening to clean and wash their hair-being as how both expected, at the very least, a visit from the Shelby boys the next day. They took extra care in their appearance-both wanting to drive the Shelby boys wild.

As they walked to the store together they noticed just how wide a birth people seemed to be giving them on the busy street. Not that long ago it was all they could do to avoid being nudged or nearly beheaded by men carrying large metal rods through the lane-but now not so much as near misstep.

"Its cause we're seeing Blinders." Dessa said as they got inside the shop and began to put on their aprons for the days work. "That's why people are acting so cordial."

"You mean you're seeing a Blinder." Violet said trying not to sound so dejected. "I seem to be a Blinders armrest."

"Oh, don't start with that!" Dessa said smirking as she began starting on the days orders. "It was obvious last night to me-and anyone else with eyes that dared to look- that John Shelby fancies the pants off you."

Violet ventured a small smile. "You think so?" she led-wanting to hear more of her friends opinions on the matter. "He nearly had an epi when your drink was empty-if he didn't care -well, then he wouldn't care, would he?-besides you said Aida said he talked about you."

"I guess youre right." Violet grinned walking slowly -in her own thoughts of John-like how he had smelled last night at the pub- as she walked to the window to turn the thick paper sign over indicating they were open for the day-Her eyes scanning the street and seeing familiar faces approaching. "Oh-here we are-" she said to Dessa. "They didn't waste any time today." She grinned over her shoulder as it was Arthur approaching fast with John running behind to catch up.

She took a step or two back to stand by the counter as Arthur came in-face a bit bruised up from the day before-but the large smile on his face making up for it.

"Good morning, Good morning." He said loudly-seeming to fill up the room as he walked in the shop. Dessa coming around the corner to look closer at him.

"Are you alright?" -she asked taking in the sight of his bruised face and cut cheek.

"Nuffin' but a few scrapes, my darling-I'm fine." He smiled, though liking her worrying over him-she could tell however by the state of him it was far more than just a few scrapes as one of his eyes was a bit swollen still 24 hours later.

"Last night John said you had a broken finger?" she said pulling his hands into hers to inspect them.

"Nah-not broken, look." he said wiggling all ten digits for her. "Only pulled one out of the socket-but Aunt Polly popped it back in for me-good as new."

John came in through the door all grins as well. Violet's hand absentmindedly checked her hair to make sure none was out of place.

"Did you tell 'em yet, Arthur?" John asked coming in and leaning on the counter beside Violet.

"No I aint told em yet!" Arthur said sounding put out. "I just got in here-"

"Well, 'Urry up. Tommys waiting." John smirked.

"Tell us what?" Violet asked inching a bit closer to John -she liked being near him but she was hoping to speed it along so they could get back to work and the boys could get back to Tommy-whom she knew wasn't the kind of man who liked to be kept waiting.

"Well," Arthur started. "I feel bad for last night-missin ya at the pub-So, I'm gonna make it up ta ya."

"Oh-Arthur - its really ok you don't have to make anything up to me-" she started to say-her brain slowly registering their hands hadn't left each others, Arthur couldn't hold the surprise in any longer.

"...That's why I'm takin ya to tha faire." his face was precious as he said it, and Dessa instantly wanted nothing more than to go with him, but she could feel Violet's eyes on her from behind.

"Oh, Arthur that's… amazing-but there's a lot of work to do and I cant leave Violet to do it all."

"Who said anyfing about leaving Violet behind?" John popped up from her side. "She's comin' wiv us." he cast a side glance at Violet and smiled slyly.

"But we have people coming to pick up orders-" Violet sighed really wanting to go as well, but her common sense getting the better of her.

"Tell em if they have a complaint, they can send them to Number 6 Watery Lane." Arthur said grabbing Dessa's jacket where she had sat it moments before and was already trying to put it on her over her apron. "That'll shut 'em up."

"C'mon Violet-" John leaned in and looked her in the eyes. "Whadd'ya say-Take a day off and come wiv me to tha faire?" Violet didn't want to break eye contact-and she knew Dessa was on pins and needles for her to say yes. And besides she pretty much knew they were only giving her the glimmer of an actual choice anyway-they would be going whether she said yes or not-not to mention how sad the shop would be today if they stayed.

"Alright-let me get my coat." Violet relented with a grin.

"Yeah!" Arthur called out and pulled Dessa to him for a quick kiss as she struggled with getting her apron off while Arthur had been putting her coat on her.

"We're really not dressed for the faire…" Violet began but knew the idea of them changing would get shut down as the aforementioned Tommy was waiting by the car.

"You look fine." John said already going to the door and opening it-Arthur heading out into the street first then turning and holding his hand out for Dessa.

"Oh, Let me grab my purse." Dessa said and halted by the door.

"Don't be daft-you wont be needin' any money-come on." Arthur hurried her out.

Violet turned the sign back over, then locked up, put the key in her coat pocket, and followed with John behind the pair. She looked back over her shoulder at the shoppe-trying not to feel guilty for leaving it behind but as Johns hand found her lower back and began to steer her towards where the car was parked she found she forgot about flowers altogether.

Tommy stood leaning against his car-smoking slowly-as he saw the four of them approach he flicked the cigarette onto the ground and wordlessly climbed into the drivers seat. Finn was already in the back and Arthur opened the back door and helped Dessa slide into the back near Finn before lifting himself up next to her. Dessa smiled down at Finn who grinned up at her shyly. Arthur's arm wrapped around Dessa and pulled her close to him-getting himself comfortable in the seat.

John opened the front door and did the same for Violet-she slid in next to Tommy as John climbed in behind her. She was sandwiched between Tommy and John-both sides of them touching her. Tommy however said nothing and stared forward-Violet got the idea he hadn't exactly planned on them coming along for the day-but, she tried to block that idea out of her head. Why would he care if her and Dessa came along for a trip to the faire?

She decided it was best for her not to try and decipher what was going on in Tommy's head and instead concentrate on John who was eager to get on the road.

Tommy started up the car and they headed out of Birmingham-it was a good hours drive to where the faire was set up and both girls were excited for a drive in the country-as neither had much of a chance to ride in a motor car as of late.

The day was perfect for it as well-the chill to the air soon began to fade as the sun got higher in the sky. -Not to mention both girls were kept comfortable as both had a Shelby arm around them for the trip.

Violet continued to feel a bit out of place between the silent Tommy and the very talkative John-who was regaling her with tales of faire's he had been to in the past-as Finn in the back asked questions and laughed with her at John's jokes-some of them at Arthur's expense, but Arthur was in too good of a mood to mind much. His head kept dipping towards Dessa's on the trip, kissing her temple and tickling her ears with his mustache as she held on to his hand and worried over which finger it had been that had been pulled out of it's socket.

Before what seemed at all like an hour they could see the faire up ahead and both girls gasped a bit at the Ferris wheel and how big it seemed to be. -they didn't have long to contemplate it though before Tommy took a side road and they started heading away from it. Arthur seemed to be the first one to notice, as Dessa noticed he had tensed and turned his full body around to look at the way the car should've went.

The car-at Tommys control- went down a side road and down by a small creek where a few gypsy caravans were parked. Arthur sighed heavily and John had shut up himself and was taking in the sights-unsure as to what was going on either-Violet tensed at his change in demeanor though she wasn't sure why.

"I 'fought you said we were going to the faire." Arthur said sounding upset, from the back seat as Tommy brought the car to park down near the campsite.

"We have business first." Tommy said as he left the car . "Come on, bring ya wits." he added to his brothers - John and Arthur exited after….Violet turned around to Dessa who only shrugged, her eyes wide-though she motioned for them to get out too; as Finn had already hopped out and both girls were anxious to stretch their legs after the ride on the bumpy gravel road.

"What business?" Arthur asked-certainly not liking the prospect of doing any sort of Peaky business in front of his girl-and definitely not with any business that had to deal with pikeys.

"That's the Lee family!" John said as though he was the only one around who noticed.

"You three stay by the car." Tommy added lowly to the girls and Finn. "This wont take long."

Dessa and Violet nodded to Tommy then exchanged glances, wondering why they should have to stay by the car-but Dessa only shrugged and took in the pretty countryside as Violet kept her eyes on the Lees-and the fact Arthur, Tommy and John seemed to form a human barrier between them and the gypsy clan.

"Tommy!" one of the gypsys yelled out in a think Romani accent.

"Johnny Dogs." Tommy said back friendly-though maybe not as friendly as the gypsy had been.

"How are ya Tommy?" the gypsy asked shaking Tommys hand.

"All the better for getting the city smoke out of me lungs." Tommy shook his hand as well.

The men took a few steps in the direction of the camp-out of the girls ear shot.

"Having a good time?" Dessa asked grinning. "I saw Johns hand on your back-rubbing his thumb around on your shoulder."

Violet grinned. "Yes-Its been a nice drive Ill say that much. No telling what you two were getting up to in the back. I don't think I've ever heard you so quiet."

Dessa blushed. "We cant do much with the little one around, can we?" she laughed and looked over at Finn who had begun looking around for interesting creek rocks.

"I suppose not." Violet grinned-glad her friend had a mini chaperone in the back as she seemed to have one in the front with Tommy. "They don't seem to like each other very much." Violet noticed as she watched some of the Lee family give Tommy and the rest of the Shelby boys dirty looks from the water.

"Hm.." Dessa shoulder shrugged not really sure but confident enough Tommy wouldn't have brought em here if it was dangerous.

"So this is the horse?" they heard Tommy ask.

"An' thats the car?" Johnny Dogs echoed and made his way toward where they stood by the motorcar. As Tommy began inspecting the horse-Johnny Dogs began inspecting the car-tipping his hat to Dessa and Violet as he walked close to them.

"''Ang on a minute." Arthur spoke up…not likeing the look of things. "You're not swapping the family car for a bloody horse!"

"Of course we're not swappin it!" Johnny Dogs yelled out making his way back toward the boys. "Eh, That would be mad." he had his hands in his pockets.

"We're gonna play 'Two Up." Tommy said, and both Violet and Dessa suddenly felt ill-imagining walking back to Birmingham-and knowing that option was only a coin toss away, but there was nothing to be done about it because soon enough Tommy and Johnny Dogs both had a coin in hand.

They watched as the coins flipped in the air and landed on the grass without a sound. Tommy and Johnny Dogs peered down at them then stood and spit in their hands and shook on it. Tommy then handed Johnny the keys to the car.

"See, I knew it!" Arthur began-obviously not like ing the prospect of walking back to Birmingham either. "I knew it! Tommy-you bloody idiot!"

"Shut up Arthur, I won." Tommy rolled his eyes at Arthur who said 'right' sounding relieved.

"I promised Johnny a spin in the car if he lost." Tommy explained. Both girls sighed relieved-Violet even let out a nervous giggle.

She wasn't the only one giggling however-a few of the men by the waters edge were laughing as well. It had caught Tommy's attention first.

"Are you Lee boys laughing at my brotha?" Tommy asked them coldly-stepping closer. The Lee boys responded by dropping their smiles and squareing up against him. "Are ya?" Tommy asked again-not intimidated by the three large men.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Johnny Dogs ran over and got between the Shelbys and the Lees. He said something low to Tommy that neither girl could hear, but they did hear as he began speaking Romani to the Lees-though of course the girls didn't understand a word of it. Things seemed to be smoothing over though-until one of the Lee's popped off "…But his mum was a Diddicoy whore."

Violet and Dessa latched on to one another at what happened next-knowing your boyfriend was a Peaky Blinder was one thing-seeing him actually blinding another man with his hat in front of you was quite another.

Tommy, Arthur, and John were all whipping their hats at the Lee's-kicking the unarmed pikey men to the ground and not stopping there. Violet watched as John climbed on top of one and used his hat to cut the man a smile.

Tommy was quick as he slashed and kicked at the men finishing his off with a headbutt-Arthur preferring to use his fists to beat one of the Lee's into submission before ending him with a kick of his boot.

After the fight was finished-Tommy breathlessly walked to the pure white horse and took her lead and led her over to where John and Arthur now stood next to the girls-whose eyes were both wide as moons.

He tossed the key that Johnny Dogs had dropped in the hustle to Arthur, then climbed on the back of the white horse.

"Get the girls in the car and drive 'em up to the faire." He said to Arthur. "I've got Curley waiting with a trailer for the horse."

Arthur nodded-his blood still up from the impromtu fight. He turned and motioned the girls into the car-neither one had to be told twice as they both piled in the back seat-Finn between them.

John swaggered over to the passenger side and got in as well-unable to hide the smirk on his face at coming away from the fight without so much as a scratch. He and Arthur shared a look between them that the girls didn't miss sitting so close behind them.

"Well alright-Let's go to the bloody faire." Arthur said as he started the car up and followed Tommy slowly back up the hill toward the crowd. Not a moment too soon according to the girls.

-00000

By the time they had reached the faire grounds-both girls had time to recoup from the fight-after the present danger had passed. Both girls though now looked at the men in an entirely different light-having seen just what they were capable of.

As it turned out the faire its self was far less eventful than the trip to the gypsy campsite had been. Tommy seemed in a hurry to get the horse back to Birmingham-and the men seemed to be more cautious than usual-perhaps, the girls mused, expecting a strike back from the Lees. So after both girls had gotten an ice cream cone-which they ended up sharing with their men-as well as some laughs such as Dessa having to wipe the white cream from Arthur's mustache-they loaded back into the car for the ride home.

The ride home was much like the ride there, but seemed passed much faster than the ride there had. Violet wondered if they were driving faster due to the fact Curley and Charlie Shelby, a cousin or uncle of theirs, was riding in the car behind them with the horse in tow.

John still had his arm around Violet in the front seat-and Tommy still seemed distant-but a bit more at ease than he had been on the way up there-actually talking now and then with his brothers.

The at ease however ended once they approached Watery Lane around midday.

"Now what the bloody hells been going on here?" Arthur asked as they approached the street lined with peoples belongings-more people than normal out on the street trying to clean up the damages around their homes

"Jesus Christ." Tommy muttered as he pulled his car up to its usual spot.

The two girls climbed out of the car and began slowly making their way toward their shop-Neither one wanting to believe it but already seeing from where they were it had been hit by whatever it was that had managed to get the rest of the street.

"John, Arthur-leave it. C'mon inside." Tommy yelled after his brothers when he saw they made to follow them-but neither girl much noticed until they reached the broken in door of their flower shop to see it in a state of disarray that they were alone.

-00000

"The coppers told everyone Arthur had agreed to it when he was arrested." Polly said-glad to see her boys home. "They said the Peaky Blinders had cleared out to the faire to let them do it."

"Now, I never said nuffin to tha copper about smashing up bloody houses!" Arthur said forcefully as John reached across him and dipped himself a pint from the tub.

"Alright-" Tommy said obviously annoyed at the situation. "Which pubs did they do?"

"The Guns, The Chain, and The Marquis.-All the ones that pay you to protect them." Polly said lighting a cigarette . "The only pub they didn't touch was the Garrison-to make sure people think we were in on it. He's smart, this copper,"Polly said and Arthur growled-fingering the cut on his face the copper had given him the day before-not thinking he was particularly smart at all. "But not as smart as he thinks he is." Polly continued. "They hit the florists." Polly gave a look to Arthur and gave a rueful grin. "Everyone on this street as of late knows you wouldn't have approved that."

John smirked a bit, though none were particularly happy Dessa and Violets shop had been hit-both taking it personally they couldn't have protected the girls property.

"So go on, drink your beers and get out there. You better show people your still the cocks of the walk around here." Polly said urging the men out.

"Hand out some cash to the landlords of the pubs-" Tommy said to the gathered Shelbys. "Pay some veterans to fix up the places."

The group dejectedly got up and moving.

"What about you Tommy? " Arthur asked when he saw Tommy lag behind.

"I got to go to Charlie's and stable the horse. She looked footsore in the box." Tommy answered and handed Arthur some cash-"Make sure the girl's flower shop is seen to personally."

"Already planning on it, Tommy." Arthur said, but took the cash.

"Let them see your faces-" Polly said as they left- "And I don't just mean at the florists." she added as she shut the door behind him.

-0000

Dessa and Violet were beyond tears and had just gotten to work picking up the knocked over barrels that held their stemmed flowers-as Violet grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the broken glass from an entire crate of glass vases that she had told Dessa to be careful with only a few days before.

"Never should've left." Violet said stooping down to pick up a load of glass in the pan to toss into the bin. "I had a feeling we shouldn't have went-"

"If we had been here-there's no saying it would have been any different." Dessa said stepping over the strewn pedals to come over and put a hand on her friends shoulder. "It may have been worse had we been here." she stated matter-of-factly "Cause I know you wouldn't have stood still while they tossed the place. You would've been in the middle of them and got yourself hurt."

"I suppose." Violet mused-trying her best to stay calm. She wanted payback for this though.

"Over here!" Both girls heard Arthur's voice ring out across the street. He was bringing with him a small army of shirtless men wearing suspenders came in their direction. "Get this door fixed." Arthur told em as they began working on the entrance to their shop.

John squeezed by them and made his way over to Violet by the rubbish bin and pulled her to him. "You alright?" he said into her ear, hugging her to him.

She nodded solemnly as he turned her cheek to face him. "Promise me?" he added with a small grin for her sake.

"I just want whoever did this to pay for it." Violet said to John but Arthur replied, coming in as well and going to Dessa.

"Oh, they will don't worry about that my darling-don't worry about that."

"Don't worry." John echoed Arthur's statement. "Tommy'll sort all this out. He always does."

"Here." Arthur said and pulled outa few large bills and stuffed em into Dessa's hand. "To get the shop back up and runnin." he added at the look on her face.

"No, you shouldn't have to pay for what that cop did." Dessa said trying to refuse the money, but Arthur wasn't having it.

"Oh that copper'll pay." he said "One way or another-he'll pay." Arthur turned his attention to his brother. "C'mon John we got more stops to make. See you later, Dessah." Arthur said and put on his cap and left-John following behind with a little wave to Violet as he went.

-End of part 6-the next part is bonfire night-and could get a tad lemony. review please!


	7. Chapter 7

-Part 7, a bit of a romantic love scene with Arthur here so this chapter is a bit M. I love Arthur so much! He deserves some love!

The men soon were gone, leaving the shop in relatively good condition- obviously better than it was. Violet and Dessa stayed late sweeping and trying their best to rearrange what product had survived. Bot h women were silent through the cleanup, feeling drained from the loss. It wasn't till they overheard the commotion just beyond their shop. People running past their store front carrying frames of all sizes, some were even carrying drums of oil.

"What's this?" Dessa stepped closer to the front, gasping as she saw a fire erupting in the road.

"Violet, come have a look! There's a fire!" Dessa pointed to the gathering of people. Violet looked over Dessa's shoulder at the spectacle.

"Do you think the boys know about this?" Dessa questioned worrying about Arthur, she was hoping there wouldn't be any more trouble. But Violet also recalled what they had seen today, the men brutally fighting those gypsies.

"What makes you think it's not their idea?" Violet said solemnly. Her hand pushing on Dessa's arm telling her to get a move on. They didn't want to be the only ones in the town to not see what was going on. Men and women pushed their way through the crowd, this time not minding if they nudged or shoved Dessa and Violet.

"Arthur!" Dessa called seeing the back of his head tip back to down his flask. He whipped around at his name seeing his Dessa running up to him. Violet dragged behind being cut off by the mass of people running past her. Dessa jumped in to Arthur's arms, he caught her around her bottom while her legs wrapped around his waist in an airborne hug. He kissed the side of her head as they hugged.

"'Ow's my darling?!" Arthur whispered to her, not showing any signs of wanting to let go. John and Tommy witnessed the couples embraced and smiled sweetly to them.

"Oi, Dessah where's Violet?" John called taking a sip from his mug. Dessa moved her head back from Arthur's shoulder, looking down upon John.

"She was right behind me?" Dessa mentioned scanning the crowd for signs of her. The rest of them did the same, while John walked into the thick group of people opposite of the fire. He was marching his way between people until he saw the short black haired woman, Violet. He didn't wait for her to notice him, wrapping his hands around her from behind. She tensed and started to struggle.

"Shh, Violet it's me, John!" John muttered giving her body a squeeze before releasing her.

"John! You scared me!" She let out a sigh of relief as she faced him. "What's going on here John?" Violet began to ask as John shushed her once again.

"Doesn't matta- I wanna talk ta ya." John began his hand placed at her chin, holding her gaze to his. Violet listened with no complaint.

"I like ya a lot. I want ya ta be ma girl, Violet." John's face straight with no sign of a smile he always seemed to hide behind. Violet's eyes shifted between his; seeing the emotion his face seemed to lack. Violet couldn't find her voice to respond to him, she was lost earlier as to what she was to him and here he was asking her to be his girlfriend.

John being the impatient man he is, regarded the look in Violet's eyes as acceptance. His lips finding hers, tasting her for the first time, a hand placing itself on the back of her head deepening the soft kiss. Violet closed her eyes finally wrapping her head around the thought of being his.

Arthur and Dessa watched the fire roar as more pictures of the King were added. Tommy stood next to the couple, realizing John must have found Violet. Ignoring the sinking feeling it gave as he thought about it.

"Are you Thomas Shelby?" The meek gentleman approaching him asked. He was the reporter Tommy had called upon, giving the details of the event unfolding in front of them.

"- We don't wan' ta King ta see wha's been done ta us." Tommy explained, his eyes were looking past the flames as he told the reporter what to write down. His eyes stopping on his brother John. His lips were locked with Violet's making his stomach knot at the sight. Feeling he had said all he wanted her brushed off the reporter, telling him to go an type up the article for the paper.

Dessa felt overheated by the tall flames, and it didn't help having Arthur's body heat warming her back. Arthur leaned down to her ear to ask, "Ya wanna git out of 'ere?" Having an agenda of his own. Kissing below her earlobe, giving her a hint of what was on his mind exactly. Dessa shuddered as the idea soon became apparent behind her. His body hard behind her only for something to dig her lower back. Blood rushing to her face feel hot to the touch. She nodded in response allowing him to lead her through the crowd.

Arthur's heart raced as he reached his home. Not letting her go until he reached his room, promptly shutting the door behind him. Dessa felt light headed from the rush from the fire. Her green eyes stared deeply into his, waiting for the first move. Arthur clapped his rough hands on either of her cheeks, tilting his head down. Their foreheads touched both with a sheen of sweat from the fire. But Arthur was no longer in a hurry, he wanted to enjoy every moment he had with Dessa. With a baited breath Dessa felt his lips on hers, making something in her body spark inside her. The feeling seemed to linger as his fingers entwined in her soft brown hair. Her mouth opened gingerly letting Arthur able to explore hers.

Heat radiated off the couple as their clothes constricted them from what they desperately wanted. Dessa's fingers nimbly unbuttoned Arthur's shirt, his own hands ripping off his tie and collar.

"Dessah." Arthur husked. Pulling himself from her lips. "I'm glad ya alrigh'" He gazed down at her before placing a soft soothing kiss on her. Dessa took the kiss willingly while her hands still played with the suspenders constricted the shirt from falling off. His chest naked to her, her fingers caressing the skin, little hairs trailed up his stomach to his chest. Careful to brush over the battle scars that marked his light flesh. Dessa forgot herself in the map of his skin, her lips grazing the base of his neck. She smiled when his body erupted in little pimples at her touch. Leaving a trail of kisses over his chest, her fingertips went over the entire surface. Arthur allowed her to worship him. It was something no one had ever done and the thought was a bit overwhelming to him.

"Dessah." Arthur gasped, feeling so vulnerable in her arms. Pulling from her grasp, getting her attention. Those eyes of hers showing nothing but arousal, she was turned on just by his body leaving him stunned. Dessa straighten herself stripping herself of her dress and under clothing. Leaving Arthur speechless. His eyes running along her naked body, drinking in the image as he would drink his whiskey, slow.

Stepping out of his trousers it was just them in the small room. The sounds of their ragged breathing showing their arousal peaking, filled the room. Arthur went to Dessa pulling her to the bed. His body trapping her under him, crushing her with his weight. Arthur captured her lips trailing down her neck. His mouth with a mind of its own, sucking and biting at the tender skin. Dessa moaned urging Arthur to suck harder above her collarbone. Releasing the flesh he noticed the bruise quickly forming.

"Ya mine Dessah." Arthur teased, leaning on one arm. Letting a free hand stroke the skin of her chest, like she had done to him. Every inch of her warming at his touch. Dessa reacted to his rough hands, arching her back into his touch. A soft mew from her parted lips, burned a fire in Arthur's belly. Unconsciously he grazed her hips with his, his manhood pressing into her inner thigh. He tried his best to alleviate the swelling pressure.

"Mhmm…" Dessa moaned, her head falling back into the pillow. Struggling against the intense urge between her thighs she pleaded for Arthur.

"Arthur, I want you." Her whine drove Arthur further into his madness. Allowing himself to spread her thighs and glide into her in a smooth motion. Gasping at the feeling of being full, Dessa clutched Arthur's arms on either side of her. He groaned flicking his hips in short thrusts. Her leg's wrapped around his center keeping him in place. Both were slick with sweat as their blood boiled over with intense pleasure.

Arthur took them into a faster pace, his head resting on her shoulder, blowing his hot breath across her neck with each exhale. Her groans filling the room as Arthur tried to keep up with his growing orgasm coming upon him. His lips dragged along her shoulder blade between ragged moans.

"Arthur!" Dessa let go, strings of fire shooting through her body as she relaxed under him. His name coming from her lips was enough to put him over the edge. His muscles tightened from his neck to his toes as he bucked his hips into her. Without a second thought Arthur released himself, grunting his orgasm. The sensation shocking Dessa, her eyes widen with sudden realization.

Arthur pulled from her body leaving his mess behind and lazily kissing her forehead before falling aside on the bed. The night darkness becoming apparent to her. The shallow breathing was soon replaced by the light snores of sleep. Although Dessa was far from falling asleep. Her mind buzzing with thoughts of self-loathing. Her inner voice taunting her with the idea of how she barely knew the man snoring next to her. How she had seen the sweet side to him but today had also shown a dark side- his business side. Could she really handle a gangster lifestyle?

Her hand finding the comforter and dragging the blanket over her and Arthur's naked forms. Her hand smoothing down the fabric, feeling the soft material. As her fingertips brushed over her stomach a sharp thought ran through her mind. How could she have been so reckless, she thought lowly. At this moment she could be impregnated with this man's baby. A thought that both excited and scared her. Her great Aunt's voice coming to mind, "A foolish woman with bastard child." It was something her Aunt would say about her Aunt's sister anytime Dessa asked about her. Dessa could hear the words clearly but this time it was about herself.

"A foolish woman, bedded by a gangster and so dumbly let him impregnated her." This thought made Dessa want to cry. She calmed herself turning the bed to look at him. Maybe he was as nice as he seemed, maybe he wouldn't leave her, she thought desperately, hoping it was true. As if he felt eyes on him, Arthur stirred. Eyes half shut as he looked upon Dessa.

"C'mere Dessah." He rasps, offering his arm to tuck under her. She placed her head on his chest. The sudden thud of his heartbeat calmed her as she tried to shut down her mind.

"I love ya Dessah." Arthur pressed his lips to the top of her head before shutting his eyes once more. The words were enough to lull Dessa to sleep.

-0000-

The King George Fire as the locals were calling it had long burned down to just ashes as Tommy sat in his office smoking his last cigarette of the night. His head should have been swimming with business- His new war with the Lees, and the horse he got off them earlier- whether or not he was getting Billy Kimbers attention with Monahan Boy and the powder trick, and just what Kimber's response would be-Freddy Thorne and his stupid bloody strikes at the BSA factory; and now Inspector Campbell's raid of Small Heath; looking for the bloody BSA guns.

But as Tommy took a long drag from his cigarette and blew it towards the ceiling he smirked at how it was none of those things he was thinking of..

That kiss he had witnessed between John and Violet pained him more than the Lee boys, Billy Kimber or Inspector Campbell could combined.

"Women, eh?" he asked no one but himself and poured himself a drink.

-Why couldn't he just be happy for John? After Martha, Tommy knew as well as anyone that John needed someone-if for no other reasons than the four urchins Martha-or God, had left behind for him. But, did it have to be her? He asked himself -Violetta- He almost whispered her name out loud.

-But, on the other hand, Tommy, thought with a smirk to himself, why should Violet be strapped with four children not her own. She's a modern working woman-she needed someone who could appreciate her the way a woman like that should be appreciated, And ruefully he doubted John was up to that task-well, not as up to it as he perceived himself to be.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a coin-it was his lucky one. He had used it just earlier that day when he had bet Johnny Dogs for the horse-it hadn't failed him then-

He steadied himself and thought hard. He gave himself his word he would abide by the fates, and whichever side fate chose for him he would follow. And he was a man of his word.

'If I lose-Ill allow John and Violet to happen. I'll take my feelings for her and bury them so deep St Michael himself won't be able to pry them from my lips. I'll congratulate John-and mean it.' He looked down at the coin hard and nodded-yes, that's what he should do…..

'But, If I win-and it's Heads'-he thought, almost a prayer-'If I win, I will do everything in my power to have her and make her mine. John be damned.'

The coin flipped at that thought-circling in the air almost in slow motion it came down onto his outstretched palm.

_Heads._

-Hope you liked this installment! Please leave a review!

(Also thank you Miss Scarlet Darkness! (for the review)-Tommy –Violet-John love triangle lol coming up)


	8. Chapter 8

-Part 8

.

Violet woke in a particularly good mood-her thoughts on the night before. She giggled to herself thinking she should have been in a terrible mood after the not so fun faire and then coming home to the flower shop trashed and all the work put in, but due to John's declaration of him wanting her to 'be his girl' she found she hasn't stopped smiling since he walked her back to her and Dessa's flat-lingering by her door long enough for another kiss-promising to see her again tomorrow, and letting her know she was a Blinder's girl now-as if she hadn't been reaping the benefits of that for the past few days already.

Her cheeks hurt from so much smiling; she mused she must've even been smiling in her sleep.

She really longed for the one day a week their shop was closed but this was not that day. In fact, there was so much to do-every ones orders from the day before and todays stocked up-all she wanted to do was find John and do more being his girl stuff-not that she knew what being a Blinders girl really entailed apart from the obvious kissing stuff.

She peaked into Dessa's room and noticed the bed untouched-shaking her head and wondering if Arthur had managed to get the job done this time as she got herself ready for work.

As she was finishing her breakfast of sausages and toast she heard Dessa's key rattling in the lock.

"That smells amazing." she said as she slid in to the room and made her way to the cook stove putting the cast iron skillet back on the top of it. Digging into the ice box for a few more of the remaining sausages. Then taking the large kettle and began to boil water for a quick wash.

"Have a good night?" Violet asked bringing her plate back to the basin sink.

"Yes." Dessa blushed a bit and as she moved Violet could see marks that Arthur had left on her neck.

"Oh I can see." Violet grinned.

"I'll wear something with a high collar today-don't want people seeing what a tart I actually am." Dessa mused but grinned anyway.

"You can hide it all you want but I have a feeling everyone Arthur meets today will know he got lucky last night." Violet laughed-just implying Arthur would be in a good mood.

"Oh, don't say that." Dessa suddenly looked worried. "He wouldn't!-people will talk."

"Who cares? Let them," Violet said shrugging. "And besides they wont talk much-cause we're Blinders girls now." She broke off into a full smile.

Dessa's eyes widened. "John finally came 'round and asked you out?"

"Last night at the fire." Violet grinned. "He was all proper about it. Asked me to be his girl."

"That's amazing!" Dessa grabbed her friends arm. "I just got a 'Your mine, Dessaahh.' and that was that." Dessa did her best Arthur impression. "Look at John being so proper. Its adorable."

"Yeah." Violet grinned. "I really like him."

"I know you do! " Dessa grinned

"Oh this is perfect-we could be sisters someday-both of our last names Shelby!" Violet smiled and shook her head thinking how crazy things were turning out for them on Watery Lane.

Dessa's smile stayed on her face but faltered a bit. "Yeah." she agreed sounding less than hopeful. She reasoned Arthur wasn't the marrying type-but, she had made up her mind the night before that she would ride this faire ride until the carnival was over and if that meant being Arthur Shelby's 'good time gal' then that's what it meant.-And like Violet said, Let them talk.

Dessa washed and changed and the girls headed to the shop and worked through the day though business seemed slow as with the recent raid no one was much in the mood for flowers.

It was a blessed relief though-allowing the girls to make up for lost time and yesterdays and that days orders went fast as both girls seemed very much in the mood for flowers. By half ten the store was looking as it had before the cops raid even happened minus the severly depleted stock-but they expected their weekly shipment later that day anyway so neither girl paid much mind to the fact there were very few flowers left in the window at the moment. Violet had run back to the store room for dried moss for the bottom of a potted plant they were doing for someone when the door rang.

"Hello Dessa. Are you having a good morning?" Tommy Shelby said coming in the shop. Dessa stood up a bit taller-the last time she had a conversation in the shop with Tommy Shelby, it had seemed to go a bit badly-ending with a drink in the pub-and remembering how tense he had seemed the day before-and how he had started the fight with the Lee family, she was a bit on edge around him still yet-But, he seemed to be in a friendly mood.

"I am…May I help you?"

"You can." he nodded walking up to the counter. "I need to speak with Violet." he added lower to her sounding serious, though they were the only two in the show room to hear anyway.

"She's-just in the back-I'll ge-" Dessa made to go and get Violet for Tommy, but Tommy held a hand out stopping her and instead walked himself around the counter, up the step and headed to the back of the shop himself. "Go right on through." Dessa shrugged to herself wondering what that was all about.

Violet had dug in four different boxes-she was sure the decorative dried moss was back here somewhere-but the rumble with the cops had messed up her system of storage and it would take a lot more than a few days to sort it all back out.

She had decided to use the left over cuttings instead for now and got back up and turned around to see Tommy Shelby leaned up against the door frame of the store room-looking down at her.

"Mr Shelby!" Violet said with a start hand going to her chest.

"Didn't mean to give you a fright." he said and lifted himself off the door frame and moved back a bit allowing her to leave the small closet and go into the small side room that held it. "And call me Tommy. Id like it if you did."

"Tommy." Violet repeated, unsure why he would like for her to call him that-had John talked to him about their new relationship status? Was this some kind of initiation to the Shelby clan meeting?

"It's a nice shop you have, you and Dessa." he began looking around the side room. "You've made a good go of it."

"That's high praise coming from you." She smiled-though still uneasy.

"Has it turned a profit for you?" he asked still taking in the scenery.

"Its not for sale, if that's what you're getting at." she said -misreading his words. He only half smiled-half chuckled.

"Its not your shop I want." he dug in his pocket for his cigarettes and matches-finding them easily.

"So you do want something then?" Violet read into his words. "I'm afraid we're rather low on flowers at the moment due to the police yesterday-but we are getting a shipment in later if you…"

"Not flowers either." He said -still not making his intentions clear he as he lit the cigarette in his mouth and shook out the match.

"What then?"

"I want you-" He began letting it hang in the air for a beat. "-to help me."

"Help you? With what?"

"I want to give you a job."

"I have a job." she said completely lost as to what job she could possibly do for Thomas Shelby.

"And you can keep it-if you want.- Putting pretty flowers into pretty bouquets and stuffing them into pretty vases for people to take home and sit on their pretty drawing room tables. Where they'll sit for a day or two, then wilt…then die." That was it. Tommy Shelby reducing her job to nothing more than a few sentences-making it seem trivial-she wasn't sure why but it stung coming from him.

"Or, -" he continued. "You can come work for me."

"As what?" she asked.

"I need reliable help-my businesses are starting to take off. I've had my eye on you and I can tell you have a good head on your shoulders. I've watched you from that front window as you do your paper work for the shop well into the evening-long after Dessa's left you for the pub."

Violet felt a bit bad-Dessa had only left her for the pub because of Arthurs insistance-but still Tommy was right-she had put a lot of herself into the shop.

"I couldn't leave the shop to just Dessa-she…" She began.

"You can still work the shop part time." Tommy nodded. "Hire someone to help with the extra load if you must. For what I'm offering you -you'll be able to afford it."

Violet bit her lip-He was a Shelby-THE Shelby really, and he wanted her help. If she was to get on his good side-for Johns sake, she told herself. She needed to do as he asked. And she was glad he was asking and not demanding-as it seemed he could have done if he's wanted.

"Alright." she nodded finally and smiled at the fact he had actually grinned at her.

"Good." he said and stuck out his hand to her after briefly spitting on it. "it's a deal then."

She did the same though not as much actual spitting as the mime of it. "A deal." she agreed as they shook.

-00000

Tommy left with a small spring in his step, saying a fine good bye to Dessa as he left the shop.

"What did he want?" Dessa asked Violet as Tommy walked up the street towards the factory and the church.

"Um-" Violet said unsure how to break it to Dessa that Tommy had offered her another job.

"Um?" Dessa led on growing tenser by the minute hoping Tommy hadn't done something to frighten Violet. "Whats Um?"

-00000

John approached Tommy at the door, the brothers regarded each other carefully before John spoke his news.

"Tommy, ya betta check in on Arthur." John muttered quiet enough for only their ears. Tommy's features fell at his words. Deflating his fine mood at the news of trouble.

-000000

"He offered me a job-working for him." Violet said.

"Doing what-taking bets for horses? Or are you going to start beating up gypsies as well?" Dessa laughed as though it was the most absurd thing she had heard of-but then her laughing tapered off when she noticed Violet wasn't laughing with her. "You accepted."

"I'll still work here-Im not leaving the flower shop." Violet explained.

"Oh-well that's good." Dessa said really trying hard to be happy for Violet, but she didn't like the prospect of the shop being left to only her-or them spending less time together.

"We may need to get someone else to help though-just part time." Violet added what Tommy had suggested.

"Oh." Dessa said not liking the sound of that either. "So you'll be helping Tommy Shelby-and I'll be here training someone to cut flowers."

"Oh Des-don't be that way." Violet said. "It's not like I asked him to give me work-and it wasn't really as if I could say no either-for John and I's sake, you know."

Dessa rubbed her forehead and nodded-she didn't like the sound of it-but knew if Tommy had come and asked her for the same thing she would've agreed as well.

"It'll be fine. You'll still be here part time…and we can get extra help-like you said." Dessa patted her friend on the shoulder. "I bet he wants your help cause Johns mentioned you to him. I bet he's grooming you to join the family." Dessa smiled a bit, wishing she could have that with Arthur. -that was probably what was eating at her anyway, more than the fact Tommy had asked Violet to work for him-it was the fact John was doing things proper-but Arthur-

"You think so?" Violet asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"It makes sense. He can get a sense of whether or not you can be trusted with their 'family business'." Dessa laughed doing an impression of the Shelby's…always talking about family business. "Now-while youre still here ; go back there and find that moss!" Dessa laughed

-00000

"Wha's wrong wit Arthur?" Tommy strained to keep his annoyance under wraps.

"He's depressed 'bout somethin'. Ya find 'im in tha church." John explained moving past Tommy, into the store.

"Dessah! Where's Violet?" John smiled not even waiting for an answer as he maneuvered his way to the back room. Leaving Dessa to shake her head at him.

"Just help yourself." Dessa said under her breath.

John found Violet in matter of seconds. She was waist deep into a crate of various supplies.

"I hope ya not workin' to hard." John smiled waiting for her to react to his presences. She fell back on her heels, head sweeping up to look at him.

"Never." She smiled brightly to him, finally seeing him in the flesh. Standing up and brushing off her apron. John waltz over pulling her into a hug. Light peck on the cheek before drawing back from the hug.

"Could ya take off for a bit?" John pleaded not with his words but in his eyes. He was hiding the excitementin his eyes making Violet cautious.

"Uh, yeah I'll just talk to Dessa." Violet walked past him, already feeling nervous about what he had in store for her. She was at Dessa's side, giving her a long almost puppy eyed look.

"Don't tell me…" Dessa began her hands rubbing her face as the tension grew between them.

"I'll be gone only for an hour!" Violet explained hoping she can just use her lunch as an excuse. "Like an early lunch…" Dessa seemed to lighten at that idea.

"Okay you can go… Just leave me here." Dessa dragged on with her guilt trip but Violet already swung around the corner to see John.

"I have an hour." She smiled brightly to him hoping whatever he had in mind would only take an hour. John placed his hand on her lower back giving her a nudge towards the door.

"Dessa." John tipped his hate to her while Violet waved leaving Dessa alone with her thoughts. For once Dessa had wished it was busy, to keep her mind on her work and not on the possible ideal of being an unwed mother.

-Thanks for reading! Love the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Part9-coming along fast! Thought I would get this part up! Hope you enjoy it!

Violet and John made their way down the road to Watery Lane. Until they reached a house.

"'Ere it is." John motioned her through the door, coming up behind her.

"Poll! We're 'ere!" John shouted through the house over the sound of children laughing. Violet wasn't sure who Poll was and why John wanted her to meet them. A woman appeared from the door, her dark hair and dark eyes is what Violet noticed first.

"Hello, Violet is it?" She smiled taking in the young woman. "I'm Pollyanna Gray, the boy's aunt." She explained. Violet nodded sweetly, wondering why she needed to leave work to meet their aunt.

"They in tha livin' room?" John muttered to Polly. Violet furrorwed her brow, who exactly were they? John certainly didn't waste time with details as Polly nodded and they turned their attention to Violet.

"Ya ready?" John pulled her in close, she could feel how tensed he was, showing how nervous he must be.

"For what?" Violet asked, tensing as well.

"Ta meet meh kids." John smirked kissing her temple. Violet went numb with the realization of what he had in store. Kids? She thought, plural.

-0000

Tommy entered the church-empty except for Arthur, his peaked cap and a half drunk bottle of whiskey. Arthur was leaned forward in the pew as though he'd been praying-but Tommy knew better.

Tommy sighed-What on earth did Arthur have to be so sad about? Tommy was dealing with all the Blinder business and besides, Arthur and Dessa had seemed to be getting along well. He had the girl he fancied-which was more than Tommy could say for himself.

"Lover's spat?" Tommy asked the air as he sat next to his brother and leaned back crossing his leg.

Arthur didn't speak just shook his head no.

"Well, what is it then?" Tommy wasn't in the mood to guess Arthur's ailment.

"What 'ave I got to offer 'er, eh?" Arthur said swigging the bottle.

"You mean Dessa?" Tommy asked though he knew that was who Arthur was speaking of.

"Ruddy nuthing- 'at's what." Arthur answered his own question and ignored Tommys.

Tommy didn't speak-he let Arthur continue.

"Shes a business owner, Tommy. She and Violet built that shop up themselves. It wasn't nothing when they took it over and now look at it. Bloody best flower shop in Birmingham."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at his brother but still said nothing. The girls hadn't ran the shop for more than a fortnight and while their business had been steady; he wasn't sure it was worthy of the praise Arthur was heaping onto it.

"..Now whats a girl like that see when she looks at me, Tommy, hmm? A thug-a hooligan-a gangster?"

Now Tommy could understand-he had that thought himself about Violet-how he must look to a girl like her.

"She let me-" Arthur broke off wanting to finish his train of thought but knowing it wasn't in good form-but his drunken state pulled the words out of him anyway. "She let me in her last night, Tommy."

Tommy cleared his throat and looked forward. Arthur wasn't boasting -and Tommy could look past the words and get to the sentiment of his statement.

"And I woke up this morning as that beautiful creature left my bed and wondered-why? Why did she let me have her? Whats she see in me?"

"The heart wants what it wants, Arthur." Tommy spoke finally.

"And what if I want her? Proper want her-" Arthur asked with dark eyes.

"If you want her-have her? " Tommy shook his head still not understanding the problem. "She seems to be mad for you."

"And what kinda life would she have with me, then?" Arthur asked. "Me -out all hours-getting into scrapes."

"Arthur , only you would find a problem where there is none." Tommy sighed and stood up-"Now, C'mon." he said finally understanding -finally getting an idea on how to fix it.

"No-leave me be." Arthur said and waved Tommy off with a drunken hand.

"No-youre coming. Ive got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Arthurs head looked up at his brother-curious.

"That's right. Something to cheer you up. Come on." Tommy began to walk out of the church not looking back to see if Arthur was following-because he knew he would.

Arthur walked drunkenly behind his brother who was making his way towards the Garrison. As they walked in the door Arthur looked around. "A surprise? Where is she?" Arthur asked looking around for Dessa-sounding a bit more like himself after having gotten out of the church and walked off some of the booze.

Tommy snickered under his breath and took off his hat. Having Dessa waiting in the pub was hardly the surprise he had in store for his brother.

"What is it you always wanted, Arthur?" he began. "Remember back in France you always said -When I get back to England I want to own me-own pub."

It was at that moment Arthur understood what Tommy meant to do-buy him the Garrison.

"How do we know its for sale Tommy?" Arthur asked-eyes already widening like a child at Christmas.

"Everything's for sale to us brother." Tommy said with a grin as Harry came around the corner.

-000

With a slight squeeze of the shoulder John encouraged Violet to walk in through the doors where she could hear the little children talking. Two ran past them, screaming loudly. Another one was jumping up and down on the couch.

"Oi! Off tha sofa!" John commanded and the young one sat instantly only to stand back up the moment John had looked away. That's three Violet counted, noticing how small they all were.

"What happen to their mother?" Violet asked softly, her mouth dry at the thought.

"Died." John cleared his throat as he looked down to the floor. A small pair of hands wrapped around his thigh.

"Hey Katie." John smiled down to her, her big brown eyes watching Violet carefully. Violet smiled, feeling equally wary of the child.

"I want ya ta meet Miss Violet." John kneeled down to the young girl, though she seemed the oldest of the group. Violet followed suit bending down to face Katie, who held onto her father.

"Hi Katie, nice to meet you." Violet stuck out her hand waiting for the young girl to take it.

Four kids Violet took a tally in her head. Just being in the room with all of them was overwhelming and Violet was finding it hard to breath with all the chaos cause by the children.

After John had encouraged Katie to go back to play with her siblings, Violet made an excuse to leave the room. John followed her.

"John, I must be getting back to the shop." Violet fronted a smile. John grabbed her arm spinning her till she looked at him.

"Everythin' alright?" He searched her eyes, his heart pounding as he waited for an answer.

"Yes. I just don't want to be late." Violet didn't lie, but she wasn't exactly telling the whole truth. She wasn't sure exactly how she was… Springing this upon was to say the least hard to swallow in a matter of minutes. She needed air and time to think about all this. Violet leaned up kissing John before heading towards the door, calling her good byes.

Polly was busy mending one of the childrens shirts at the table, having overheard the exchange between the couple.

"You'll scare her away if you keep surprising her like that." Polly commented. John leaned against the wall.

"She said she was okay." John looked to the floor, hoping Violet was telling the truth.

Polly had a response prepared but the sound of the door being open stopped her from continuing. Tommy and Arthur at his heels walked into the room. Arthur plopping down in a kitchen chair.

"You just missed one of those pretty flower girls that you guys seem determined to keep around." Polly spoke with a small hint of a smile on her face. She did find the two women quite sweet, prehaps too sweet for the likes of these men. But she couldn't help but have a good feeling about them.

Tommy hung his head reaching for his smokes avoiding his Aunt Polly's glance. While Arthur began the story of how he always wanted to own a pub.

"So Tommy an' me head ta Garrison an' laid down a couple pounds at 'Arry's feet an' now I own it!" Arthur ended with a throaty laugh, one that was contagious to all those who heard it.

"Well tha' sounds like a reason ta celebrate!" John patted Arthur on the back with a huge grin.

"Righ' ya are Johnny boy! Ta night down at me pub, gatha' all of our people!" Arthur boasted, no one could guess that just a few hours prior he was half a bottle of rum down and a sobbing mess.

"Got ta invite our girls righ' Arthur?" John wrapped his arm around his neck laughing in his ear. Tommy did his best to ignore the laughter from the two.

"I'll take care of inviting the girls, you two I'm sure have business to take care of?" Polly's eyes flashing to Tommy briefly catching his eyes, before shifted his attention elsewhere.

"Its settled then." John nodded as Polly moved from the table. Grabbing her coat and gloves she left the house. Leaving the men behind to do God's know what, she tried to not think about it as she walked towards the flower shop.

-00000

The bell ringing upon her entrance into the store. The walls seemed to be freshly painted and noted that her nephews had paid their men to do all the repairs. She smiled graciously at the woman behind the counter.

"Dessa." Polly greeted, her gloved hand admiring the small potted plant they kept on the counter.

"Mrs. Gray." Dessa smiled sweetly, her body a bit on edge wondering why exactly she had came down here. From the looks of her she didn't seemed interesting in buying any flowers.

"Dessa- I can't seem to find anymore catalilies seeds." Violet shouted as she bounded to the front of the store, stopping once she had realized there was a customer inside.

"Oh, Hello." Violet stiffen under her stare as she walked next to Dessa, somehow feeling safer behind the counter.

"Please, call me Polly. I came down here to tell you ladies that Arthur and the others are having a bit of a celebration at Garrison's tonight and they would like it if you were there." Polly glanced between both of them. Dessa was the first one to react.

"Of course we'll be there." She was relieved that Polly wasn't there as some makeshift way of breaking up her and Arthur. Feeling a bit foolish as the thought rounded her mind in the aftermath.

"And you Violet. I know he would be happy to see you there." Polly said the last part a notch lower than her normal speaking voice.

"Tell him I'll be there." Violet smiled unable to say no to this woman her dark eyes piercing Violets. Not that she wanted to say no, but their stockroom was a mess and she knew that she needed a nice quiet place where she could think, not be in a crowded bar…

-Poor Arthurrr -aw love him! anyway THANK YOU for reviewing again Miss Scarlet Darkness! We love your reviews and they totally make our day! hope you like the direction its going! r/r!


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10!

The Garrison was bustling with people and chatter. Beer and champagne flowed freely and the evening was just getting started.

Arthur had mounted the bar, standing up on it with a bottle of champagne in his hand. Dessa stood by his side on the floor. Her flute filled with champagne held at her side.

"Shuddup all of ya's! I'm makin' a toast!" Arthur bellowed gaining everyone's attention. Violet stood near the back with John pinned to her side. Drinks in hand as well waiting for the toast Arthur prepared.

"I know ya all think this is just a pub, a place where ya can escape ya woman an drink till ya can't remember ya name!" He began gaining laughs and cheers from the various men.

"But this is more than a pub ta meh! This is an investment in ma future! An now theres only one thing missin' in my future." Arthur held up his hand, pausing before tilting his head down to face Dessa. He jumped down from the bar, Jolting everyone with the sudden stomp. His hand placing the glass bottle on the bar, freeing his hands to grab Dessa's hand. She blushed from all the attention that was put on her.

"Dessa, meh future would'nt be much wit out a wife to look afta meh. Now I'm a respectable pub owna, I can ask ya ta be meh wife! Now whaddya say Dessah?" Arthur had sunk to his knees, a gold diamond ring between held up to her. The room silent, everyone holding their breath as they waited for Dessa's answer. She tried not to choke on her breath, she hadn't expected this, her heart felt like it had stop drumming just at the thought of this being real.

"Yes!" Dessa cried, feeling herself ready to burst. The room burst into hoots and hollers everyone holding their glasses to the couple.

The ring slipped with ease up Dessa's finger, making her feel faint with shock. Arthur pulled her into a tight hug, maneuvering back to kiss her hard in front of the whole pub.

Violet squealed jumping for joy at her friend's happiness. She always loved weddings. John shouted along with the rest of the room. Peering to Violet and laughing at her childish like scream.

Dessa showed off the ring to those who approached her, congratulating the couple.

"Yup, Polly help me pick it out." Arthur stated proudly, his arm around Dessa's waist holding her close. Dessa met eyes across from her, Polly was smiling brightly up at them.

Violet barely saw Dessa all night, with all the fuss of her engagement everyone was crowding the couple in hopes of getting all the details of how they met and plans for the wedding itself. It was all very daunting to Violet, the room seemed to be overwhelming her. Mentioning to John she had to step out for some air. Which he let her go with out a hassle.

Reaching in her purse retrieving her cigarettes and matches. She shakily lit the match and just as swiftly put out the match. Inhaling deeply feeling the calmness wash over her.

Dessa was beaming with the attention, she had to keep looking at her hand to remind herself it all happened. Arthur kept looking to her with love in his eyes, smiling to himself feeling utterly happy with the nights events- With his woman and now the pub- the family business going well he never wanted to feel anything but this happy ever again.

Tommy was sitting at the table with Polly, both enjoying the conversations around them. John rounded the table sitting next to Tommy.

"'Scuse us Pol, men's business." John signaled for Polly to leave them. Polly did walking over to Dessa and Arthur. Tommy took a sip from his drink feeling drained at the the thought of what John wanted to say to him.

"Listen Tommy, I don't want Violet goin' ta the races. It won't be safe." John started staring at his brother. Tommy's features stern as he let out a small sigh.

"She told ya." He wasn't mad, it was her business who she told he supposed.

"Yeah she did. Where do ya git off askin' Violet ta work for ya?!" John's voice started to rise, growing frustrated with Tommy's vacant stare.

"She's a grown woman John, she can make up her own mind." Tommy stated growing bored with the fight John obviously wanted to start.

"I mean it Tommy I don't want her to go to any bloody races!" John called after Tommy, whom started to leave the table. He needed some air he concluded. Once outside he say a very frazzled looking Violet. A cigarette held tightly between her fingers as she stared off into space.

"Ya alrigh' Violet?" Tommy asked grabbing his own cigarettes placing on between his lips. She jumped at the sudden appearance of Tommy Shelby. And nodded, realizing he wasn't looking at her she spoke.

"Yes. Just-" She started, words mulling over in her head. She hadn't quite figured it out herself. Both of them blowing out smoke at the same time.

"Does this have anything to do with working for me?" Tommy asked, even if it pained him to. But he had to know.

"No, nothing like that." Violet shook her head, she hadn't even been thinking about that other than when she thought to tell John. She had though John was in on the ordeal but when she told him he was bewildered and to the best of her knowledge he seemed a bit apprehensive about the deal.

A silence passed through both of them before Violet figured she might as well say what's on her mind. Knowing she shouldn't burden Dessa on the night of her engagement, and honestly who else could she turn to? She thought of her sister Penny, she was such an wild child. She ran away from home so many time Violet couldn't even count them on her fingers. Laughing internally as she remembered. Violet hadn't thought of Penny in a long time, not since they opened their first shop back in London. Planting flowers was the only thing her mother and sister could stand doing. Violet never really considered herself for having a green thumb, nor did she care for tedious up care for perfectly bloomed flowers. But she remembered how happy the three of them were when they were out in the garden.

"I don't have a very big family, in fact I can count the members on one hand." Violet started offering the information to him to take how he wanted. Tommy remained silent knowing she had more say.

"I never was the most nurturing, I guess I got that from my mother. She was a stern woman, liking her things done her way. Always quick to set me and my sister straight if we were doing something not her standard. I sometimes catching myself doing the same to Dessa. Structure that's something I like to have in my life." Violet paused.

"My sister, she was the mother I wished I had, she had endless amount of love to give. She accepted anything as long as you tried your best. She was so carefree and happy. I always wish I had tried to be like her more, rather than my own mother." Violet poured out her feelings, unsure if she maybe had too much champagne. Tommy seemed to drink in her childhood as she told it to him.

"I see, and what does this have to do with John." Tommy asked, his blue eyes shifted to her sullen eyes. Her lips upturning at the length of his insight, he had knew what was bothering her before she could even finished.

"He has four kids, Tommy." Violet muttered, the words again hitting her like an oil drum.

"Aye, he does." Tommy cleared his throat.

"The kids need a mother." Violet swallowed she still hadn't wrapped her head around the idea of actually being a mother. After running away from her own after her sister's passing, she had never thought about it.

"I suppose they do." Tommy finished, his mind working just as hard as her, as they both take in the thought of Violet possibly becoming a mother to John's children.

Dessa and Violet had went to work the next morning-Dessa in a great mood as she was now to be Mrs. Arthur Shelby-she was talkative about wedding plans and what sort of cake to serve at the reception. The mention of cake had held Violets attention for a bit but she soon was deep in thought about Tommy and what job he was going to be having her doing for him.

The first customers of the day were Tommy and Arthur Shelby-though it wasnt flowers they were there to pick up. Tommy had a brown paper package with him and sat it on the counter in front of Violet as Dessa went round the counter to Arthur-giving him a kiss on his stubbled cheek, even though she had just left him a short time before. Their morning activities not giving him time to shave.

"Whats this?" Violet asked eyeing the package.

"Today is the Cheltenham races.- The day we fight our battle against the Lees-and that is your uniform, soldier." Tommy smirked. "Go and pop it on."

Violet opened the package and pulled out a dress-it was floral print-hazel colored that matched her eyes. "I'll be right back-lets see if it fits."

"It'll fit." Tommy said sure of himself after Violet had already went into the side room.

"Can I come to the races?" Dessa asked after a moment, realizing Violet was going with them and she wasn't. A day at the races sounded fun-far better than a day in the shop.

"Not this time." Arthur answered straight away eyeing Tommy-as though they had already expected this to happen.

"But -You'll be spending the day at the races and Ill just be here?" Dessa began.

"We arent going there to have fun-This is business." Arthur said adopting a fatherly tone-reminding her of her great uncle before he died. "We'll be working-you stay here an mind tha shop, where it's safe." Dessa wasn't happy about being left behind but the fact her, newly proposed fiancé, Arthur was being protective of her made her love him even more.

"It wont be safe?" Violet said having been well within ear shot of Arthur's voice. She came back in the room wearing the dress Tommy had brought her. Tommy didn't answer as he took in the sight of her. Even Arthur found himself staring-mentally noting he should buy Dessa a dress like that for the time he could take her to the races.

"How unsafe can the Cheltenham race track be?" Dessa looked to Arthur as he turned his eyes to her-she was obviously not as enthralled with her friend in her new dress as the men in the room were.

"It'll be safe enough for 'er-dont you worry. We'll keep a close eye on 'er." Arthur put a reassuring hand on Dessa's shoulder but she wrapped her arm around him and gave him a squeeze-she was sure Violet would be safe with the men there around her-it was him she was really worried about. "I'll go round up the lads." Arthur kissed Dessa goodbye and left.

"I still don't see why I cant just go stand at the…" Dessa tried one more time to come along but Tommy interrupted her.

"One flower girl is enough to worry about today-come on." Tommy pointed Violet to the door.

-ooo

Violet sat up front with Tommy in the car. Arthur and the rest of the Blinders followed behind in a larger truck and they made their way up the road to the Cheltenham race track.

"I still don't understand what I'm meant to be doing." Violet said to make conversation on the way.

"You will be helping us to strike a blow at the Lees-to get on Billy Kimbers good side."

"And how am I meant to do that?" Violet asked. She didn't know who Billy Kimber was but she remembered the Lees and was sure she wouldn't be much help at striking any blows to them.

"You remember the Lee boys from the faire?" Tommy asked. And Violet nodded. "Well, one of them-Erasmus Lee-came up the other night to do some sort of mischief to pay us back for the fight-but he didn't realize we were having the bonfire-too many eyes about for him to do much damage. He managed to see you though-with John." Tommy added. "…and according to our contacts with the gypsies. He has been spreading it around the campsites he plans on making off with ya."

"Me?" Violet asked-not believing it. None of the gypsy men had looked twice at her or Dessa the day at the creek-besides when Johnny Dogs had tipped his hat at them.

"If he sees you at the races-as much talk as he's done-he'll try to approach you-and most likely let his guard down."

"And how does that help you with Billy Kimber?"

"The Lees have been working Kimber's bookies-and his muscles getting paid to look the other way. We take down the Lees and Kimber will contract us to watch his pitches." Tommy explained. "Besides-Erasmus needs to learn a lesson, he shouldn't look at Blinder women."

Violet grinned to herself at being called a Blinder woman.

-00000

Violet stood by Tommy near the door right inside the betting area.

"Just go and stand by the ladies- " Tommy told her. "Act like your waiting on your friend to come out. Erasmus is sure to be by soon. He likes to hit marks in the gents."

"You'll be nearby?" she asked sounding a bit more scared than she would have liked. "-watching?"

"I'll be up with Billy Kimber-but youre in good hands Arthur, John and the rest of the lads are just over there-they'll be watching. You're working for the Blinders now, Violet. Go on." Tommy turned and headed towards the boxes-as if he stayed longer he might've changed his mind.

Violet walked to the ladies room-it seemed safe enough. There were plenty of people around she was sure no one could get far with her-and really why did it bother her Tommy wasn't there to watch her anyway-she had John watching her-and that was all that mattered. John wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

She acted like she was waiting for someone in the ladies-she checked her bag-played with her gloves-sighed dramatically and kept looking at the clock on the wall. It didn't help she knew Johns eyes were on her.

To distract herself she started scanning the faces of passers by-unsure she would recognize Erasmus Lee if he was right in front of her-but that turned out to not be true-She spotted him and recognized him almost immediately-not by his face but by the fact he just looked like a pikey.

He seemed to double take at her then look around as though looking for John or any other Shelby. Violet did her regular mime and called into the Ladies room for someone to "hurry up"-This put a smile on the gypsies face-as he then assumed she was just there alone-or with that other lass she was with before at the faire. He strode to her in long strides and was nearly on top of her in seconds.

"You're that Blinder girl, aintcha?" he asked in a thick Romani accent.

"Im-" she found she didn't know what to say. The pikeys look was offputting to say the least as he looked at her as though he were a starving man and she were a meat pie.

The gypsy reached up for her arm and was about to say something but it never got a chance to leave his mouth as John came from almost nowhere and shoved the gypsy into the Gents.

Arthur followed into the gents behind John-a cheeky 'Allo Raz, Hows business?' as he went. Three other Blinders went in as well-Scudboat being the last, telling Violet to stay outside and that she wouldn't want to see what was about to happen inside.

Violet still stood close to the door and could hear the louder things-John yelling like a mad dog telling Erasmus he knew better than to try and touch a Blinder's girl-the unmistakable sound of Erasmus's head hitting the hard porcelain sink repeatedly, she assumed by John's hand. And then Erasmus's loud cries of pain-and Arthurs voice ringing out that 'Raz should hold still or he would take off his whole ear.

Violet shivered and backed up a bit from the door at that. It seemed almost surreal the same men her friend and her had celebrated with the night before were now torturing a man not five feet from her.

John exited the Gents first-his face darker than she had ever remembered seeing it. It was clear he hated that Lee more than anything at that moment.

He stomped toward Violet as Arthur and the rest piled out of the room-Arthur holding the Lee's large bag of takings.

"C'mon-" John said to Violet pulling her to him- "We're gonna watch the race."

"We got more work," Arthur reminded John. "Tommy said he wanted all the Lee's takings."

"Tommy can go fuck himself." John popped off -mad Tommy had brought Violet after he had a word with him the night before. "She shouldn't be left alone-and you all don't need me for the Lees."

"Alright." Arthur said accepting that Violet shouldn't be left alone while they shook down the remaining Lees.

John and Violet watched a few of the races, but Violet could tell John wasn't really interested, still upset about something-she assumed Erasmus Lee.

"Racing's only fun if you're betting." he said right as the crowd around them cheered the winning horse -Harpers Hat. "And its no fun betting when you know they're fixed." he added darkly after the cheers died down.

"It's nice to take in the country air." Violet said trying to look on the bright side.

"The country air smells like horse shite." John remarked. He then sighed heavily when Violet didn't reply-he knew he was taking it out on the wrong person-it wasn't Violets fault she was here, but he had wished she'd said no to Tommy.-but Tommy was a hard man to say no to-even for him.

"Sorry, Vi-I know I got a sulk on. Stupid fucking Raz-got my head all wrong. Seeing him come afta ya." He lied.

"Its alright, John" she said glad to finally know the cause of his grim mood. "He couldn't have done anything to me with you there. I knew you wouldn't let me get hurt."

"Fuckin' right I wouldn't." he grinned for the first time in an hour. "Come on. Lets go and wait by the car. Promise ya it'll be more fun than watching these fixed races." He said with a cheeky grin and led her out of the area they were by the fences towards the car Tommy brought her in.

John and Violet had piled in the back of the Shelby family car and without much hesitation John threw his toothpick out the window and began to kiss at her neck-his hand grazing her knee and running up to where her stockings met the straps that held them up-relishing her bareskin there against his finger tips.

"Now, I wont lie." John began -pulling back slightly from her neck. "-I didn't want ya comin today-but seeing you in that dress, Im glad you did."

Violet laughed-hoping he had noticed the dress Tommy had picked out for her-as John kissed lower on her neck-as far as the material would allow.

"I 'ave 'alf a mind to take you right 'ere." he said enjoying the sudden gasp that came from her mouth.

"John, no-what if t -" She caught herself-she'd almost said what if Tommy saw?

"What if, what?" John led on as his hand got higher-finding her ass and went under her knickers, pulling her closer.

Violet didn't answer, her head was swimming-why had she thought of Tommy?….so, what if Tommy would see her and John together. What should it matter -any more than if Arthur or Scud caught them? It shouldn't matter to her a lick, but it did….She didn't want Tommy to see John fucking her in the back of his car with the dress he'd picked out for her. -not to mention the days events had made her forget Johns kids-but now that she had thought about them she couldn't stop thinking about them-and…..

"JOHN BOY!" Arthurs voice rang out across the car lot.

"Oh for fucks sake." John plopped himself back on the car seat-unhappy yet again now that his fun seemed to be coming to a stop. "Wot Cho Wan, ArFur?!" John called back.

"There you are." Arthur said coming up to rest on the car-grinning slightly to himself as he noticed Violet straighten herself back up. "Wondered where you two got off 'ta."

"Well, you found us, now fuck off." John said annoyed at Arthur's intrusion.

"Nah-its over; the lads are comin. Look. We did it." he added a bit out of breath. The rest of the Blinders were making their way toward the two vehicles. All patting themselves on the back for a days work well done.

Violet watched as they got closer-her eye catching Tommy coming up behind. He looked as he always did when he walked-as though he knew exactly where he was going-like he always had a purpose to everything he did.

-Thanks! please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11-

The ride back was John and her in the back seat-with Arthur and Tommy in the front.

"Now when I get home-" Arthur began when the silence in the car got to be too much for him. "I'm gonna give my girl a kiss- take 'er to my pub, git 'er a drink, and tell 'er the story of 'ow I took an ear off 'Raz Lee's 'ead."

Violet smirked in the back-knowing Dessa was in for a treat with that one.

John only rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Tommy said nothing. He hadn't said much since he had seen John and Violet in the back seat.

"Wot ya reckon, Vi?" Arthur continued trying to get some sort of conversation going. "You fink our Dessa will enjoy that?"

"She'll enjoy the first part of it anyway." Violet laughed-meaning the kiss.

"You only took 'alf his ear though, Arthur." John said not allowing a chance to pick fun at his brother. "Don't go exaggeratin' 'ta make yaself look tough."

Violet laughed and her hand found Johns knee.

"I think taking half a mans ear is just as good as the whole thing." she added. "Dessa will still be impressed."

"Arthur may have taken his ear-but I broke his bloody face." John said-not liking Arthur getting all the credit.

"You're plenty tough, John." She grinned at him. "I'm impressed as well."

John perked up- with a smile. After a few more moments John called out. "Listen-when we get home-I want a family meeting."

"We're busy when we get home, John." Tommy spoke up from the drivers seat-his tone impossible to read. "Its still new market and we have lots to do."

"It wont take that long." John said sticking to his guns-. Violet wondered what could be so important out of the blue that John would call a family meeting about-but that was 'family business' and she knew she wouldn't be in on that kind of information as she was just now a Shelby employee-not family.

-0000

As they pulled up Watery lane Arthur was half way out of the car before it came to a stop-high stepping his way to the flower shop to check on his girl-and make it up to her she'd had to stay behind by taking her for a well deserved drink with him in the Garrison.

John got out next and helped Violet down out of the cab. "I'll walk you back." he said but Tommy interrupted.

"You want a family meeting, John- you go and fetch Pol." Tommy said lighting a cigarette, stopping John from walking Violet anywhere. "I'll see Violet gets home."

"Fine." John sighed and nodded and took off towards the house.

Violet eyed Tommy-that had been strange, Tommy was going to walk her home? But she supposed he knew John would lollygag with her and take up more of his precious time on the new market day. -She didn't expect him to actually walk her home, in the middle of the day, down the street where everyone already knew touching her would mean at the very best one less pair of eyes.

But-Tommy did just what he had said he would and motioned her to walk with him.

As her and Tommy walked together silently up the road, she saw Dessa being led arm in arm to the Garrison by Arthur-the half day apart seeming to cause the couple to rediscover their mutual infatuation with each other.

"They look happy." she said more to herself than Tommy, but Tommy mumbled an agreement. Glad Dessa was keeping Arthur out of his moods for the time being.

They reached Violets front door. "Well, thank you for walking me here." she said, with a shrug as he still hadn't said anything.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Um." Violet faltered-she hadn't expected him to ask that. "I suppose, yes-of course." she fumbled for her keys as much as she fumbled for her words. Tommy stood and stared at her. She was unsure if he thought it was funny how flustered she was getting-but if he did , he certainly wasn't showing it.

She opened the door and they both went inside.-the door shut behind them.

"I didn't want anyone on the street seeing me handing you money." he said after they were alone-he pulled out his wallet and pulled out some notes. "Today's wages." he said as he handed it out to her.

"Tommy that's far too much-all I did was stand around looking bored for a bit."

"You earned it." he said not putting any back. "You had to deal with that Lee bastard. You did well-and when you work well for me-you get paid well."

She didn't know why it felt odd taking his money from his hand-she took peoples money all the time in the flower shop but this felt strange-as though she hadn't actually done enough to earn that much dosh at once.

"Besides. I don't want it said Thomas Shelby doesn't pay a fair days wages for a fair days work. Freddie Thorne will be at your flower shop next-trying to incite you and Dessa to strike."

It was a joke of course, but joking on Tommy seemed so strange that Violet almost missed it. She smirked down at her feet. She wondered if he was always like this in private-more accessible-more human.

"It would be a sad state of affairs if we walked out of our own shop." Violet laughed-and Tommy Shelby smiled.

'Thomas Shelby just smiled at something I said.' She thought-capturing the image of it in her mind-internally screaming.

"I'm sure I'll see you later." he said catching himself-the smile falling off his lips as quickly as it arrived. "Better go and see what's got John so worked up."

"Yeah-I better get changed and see what Dessa managed to not get done today."

Thomas nodded "Yup." he added with an awkward pause and then left.

"I don't know, Arthur-if this is a family meeting-are you sure I can be here?" Dessa asked as they sank down together in the side room at the Garrison.

"Last I checked that's my ring on your finger-which means you're as good as family now." Arthur said with a wink, full of bravado. His arm coming around her and pulling her to him on the booth seat.

John came in and sat at the table-side glancing at Dessa but then remembering the proposal he nodded-agreeing she was family. "Now Des-what's said in family meetings, isn't repeated. Ya got that?" he asked lowly to her.

"She knows that!" Arthur said sticking up for her, suddenly protective and not giving her a chance to reply to John. "She aint no fucking grass."

"I didn't say she was, Arthur-Jesus. I'm just letting 'er know, what I'm gonna say I don't want repeated!"

"I wont say anything." Dessa quickly agreed and meant it. She did not want to cross any of these men-by any means.

"And only family s allowed to speak at meetings." John added.

"Well, it's a good thing she's family then, innit it?" Arthur really was not liking Johns tone with his woman and had about enough already of John's coaching her. He would be the one to see to her, not him and he was getting more riled by the second.

"Arthur! Im just SAYIN'" John said throwing his hands in the air-nervous at what he was about to say to the family and didn't want to pick up on the argument Arthur seemed determined to start.

Polly came in and looked at Dessa. Dessa looked at Polly -who then almost laughed at the look Dessa gave her. Polly registering Arthur had insisted Dessa be there-and that Dessa really wasn't sure she should be-and Arthur and Johns argument was not helping matters any.

"You're scaring the poor girl-she'll think we're mad." Polly said and sat down lighting the cigarillo she liked to smoke-if it had been a meeting called by Tommy; she would've insisted Dessa leave-but anything John had to say she was sure Dessa could stand to hear-besides there was no way Arthur was letting go of her now that he'd proposed-she was as good as a Shelby.

"She aint scared!" Arthur tugged on Dessa a bit-"are ya?" he added more to her.

"She mustn't be scared of nuffin if she's agreeing 't marry you." John fumed- rocking a bit back and forth in his seat.

Tommy walked in-eye'd Dessa and pointed to the door. "This will only take 5 minutes, Dessa-Im sure you can deal without Arthur that long; on ya way."

"Now, Tommy-" Arthur started not letting go of Dessa though she was trying her best to scoot her self up and away.

"Its really ok Arthur-" she began.

"-Shes a Shelby-an that means she can come 't meetings." Arthur finished ready to fight Tommy on the matter if it came to it.

"She isn't a Shelby yet Arthur. She can wait outside." Tommy said and ignored the furrowed brow of Arthur's he got in response.

"I'll just be outside." Dessa said and almost curtseyed as she left the side room. -happy to be away from the tension.

Tommy shut the door and stepped forward and grabbed the glass of whiskey Dessa hadn't touched and downed it.

"Well are you going to get on with it John?" he said checking the pocket watch in his front pocket.

"Right-well uh" John cleared his throat and nervously began- "Aunt Pol-Ive been thinking…"

"Heaven help us." Arthur grumped into his glass upset at Dessa having to leave for something John's thought up.

"You know since-Martha died-"

"God takes the best first-" Polly gave John a comforting smile.

"Its been hard-ya know.- With the kids and I need someone-in me life that can-help-and be a mother to 'em."

Tommy sighed hard as he stood above them-knowing where this was going.

"What I want your blessing-to ask Violet-if she'll marry me."

"Oh, John." Polly said, her hands covering her face-

"So that's why you wanted Dessa to be quiet." Arthur said shaking his head with a smile and downing the rest of his glass.

All Tommy said was "No."

"No?" Polly asked sure she had heard wrong. Her and Arthur exchanging glances.

"No." Tommy repeated and sat Dessa's now empty glass back where he got it. "If that's all?" he made to leave

John was on his feet in a second-"Wot you mean, no?" he spun around to Tommy-blocking him from the door.

"I mean 'no', John." Tommy eyed John down. "You don't have my blessing-at least not now."

"But-Arthur and Dessa are getting married!" John yelled.

"That's right. Arthur and Dessa are getting married! And whether we like it or not Aidas marrying Freddie Thorne. We're up to our necks in bloody weddings-the last thing we need is another."

"Why not!" John yelled.

"Has it occurred to you we have a lot on our plates right now. I need Violet to be concentrating on the work I give her-not planning a wedding in the middle of it."

"Work?" John asked- "What bloody work, Tommy? Using her as bait again!? I told you I DON'T want 'er doin that stuff!"

"I don't care what you want, John." Tommy's eyes looked dangerous .

"What if I ask her anyway?" Johns eyes darkened-his stare going cold.

"You ask that girl to marry you-you no longer work for me." Tommy said with a finality in his tone. "Meeting adjourned. "

Tommy threw back the door, half expecting to see Dessa standing behind it-but she wasn't there-the first sign of raised voices and she had headed outside.

John stormed out soon after Tommy did-leaving a stunned Arthur and shaken Polly sitting there neither sure what to say.

"What the fuck just happened there then?" Arthur asked once the dust had settled.

'Its pretty obvious whats happening there." Polly said clasping her hands together.

"What?" Arthur asked -sure that it wasn't obvious to him.

"Theres a reason Tommy doesn't want John and Violet married, Arthur." Polly tried to explain-she could see Arthur trying to work it out-she remembered that look when she had tried to teach him how to do sums as a child.

"Violets an alright girl-she'd be a good addition to tha family-?" Arthur's brow still furrowed not understanding.

"Arthur." she reached across the table and took his hand-hoping to put the poor man out of his misery. "Its not that he doesn't want her in the family. Its that he doesn't want her married to his brother."

Now Arthur was catching on. "Nooo" he rumbled lowly-disbelieving. "ya mean t' say-Our Tommys got his eye on Violet?" he asked barely above a whisper-which was rare for Arthur. But he knew Polly was never wrong when it came to matters of the heart.

"I think so." Polly sighed. "I only hope it doesn't tear this family apart."

-000

It was late when Dessa walked through the door. She started to tip toe through the house figuring Violet must be already in bed. But a small light could be seen in the adjoining kitchen.

"Violet?" Dessa whispered just loud of enough for her voice to carry. She peered over the doorway seeing Violet sitting at the table. Her hand resting upon her cheek and fingers drumming against the table. Violet perked seeing Dessa.

"Dessa! I thought you'd sleep over at Arthur's house tonight." Violet asked, although she was rather happy she didn't.

"No, I explained how I needed one night of actual rest." Dessa giggled taking a seat at the table.

"So how was the races?" Dessa began, taking off her coat letting it hung over the back of the chair.

"I'm sure Arthur already filled in all the details." Violet started, she didn't really have much to say about the races.

"Yes, he did. Also he let it known that he caught you and John in the back of the car." Dessa smiled mischievously at her friend. She had wondered if it was going to be their first time.

"Well there wasn't much he caught." Violet shrugged smirking at the thought of John's lips on her neck.

"So how'd the Family meeting go?" Violet leaned forward hoping for Dessa to fill in some of the blanks for her. John had so suddenly called the for the meeting with out warning, and Tommy didn't seemed to happy about it. In fact she hadn't heard from him since.

"Dunno, Tommy kicked me out." Dessa frowned, she had a feeling she wasn't quite into the family yet but a small part of her wished they had let her stayed. John seemed pretty insistent to her keeping her mouth shut.

"Sounds like him." Violet smiled, looking down to the table. She wiped the smile from her face as she thought of how she sounded, like they were lovers or even best friends. They were neither and could barely call him a boss as she only worked the one day.

"You tell her yet?" Violet cleared her throat refusing to look at the clock. She knew she should be getting a full nights rest but she couldn't bring herself to sleep, not yet. Dessa furrowed her brows as she tried to decipher the vague question. "Your aunt, she'll want to know of your engagement."

Dessa sighed, with all the excitement she had thought about dates and flowers but never of her telling her family that she left behind. Violet nodded understanding that she hadn't, she wasn't even sure if she had sent her a letter since she's been in Birmingham.

"I think I'll wait till we set a date." Dessa spoke once she reached a decision in her head. "She won't approve." Dessa frowned, her mood shifting dramatically. Violet felt a bit guilty as she had been the one to mention it.

"Approve of you getting married?" Violet tried to wrap her head it. Everyone motherly figure wanted their kin to get married and Dessa was a good age for it.

"Approve of Arthur." Dessa choked over his name. She felt pained saying it, he was such a great man to her and it hurt her to think of anyone not accepting of him. Violet placed her hand on Dessa's comforting her.

"He's a good man, and that's all that matters." Violet tried her best to sooth her friend. Dessa picked up her head looking hopeful to Violet.

"Exactly. But we should going to bed, we won't be any more attractive with big bags under our eyes tomorrow." Dessa chuckled, her mood swinging back to her cheerful self. Getting up from the table, Dessa grabbed Violet's arm, urging her to her bedroom while Dessa split to hers.

-Thanks for reading! and super thanks for the reviews! so glad you like the story. (we're getting closer to Tommy) please keep reviewing and we'll keep writing!


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 ! thanks for being such loyal readers! Miss Scarlet Darkness-hopefully it will be worth the wait and ToWriteForLove-haha yes, basically! anyway here is the next part! thanks again!

-0

It had been a few days since the races, both the girls were putting their time into the shop. Shipment arriving early much to the girls dismay. Each stopping in what they were do to toll each box they received and bringing it into the stock room.

"I though we ordered more moss?!" Dessa frowned scanning through the boxes. Violet placed another box next to her, wiping her forehead slightly making her bangs stick to her face.

"It's underneath that pile." Violet pointed to the stack of boxes, upset that they had to do a double order in one month due to their broken product caused by the break in. Violet went to grab the requested moss before Dessa reached a hand to her, stopping her.

" I have it- go fix up, you never know when a Shelby might drop by." Dessa giggled, hoping Arthur would make his usual visit to their shop. She couldn't recall much going on today other than a few odds and ends they needed to attend to for the business.

Violet cleaned her face and fixed her hair, pieces flying out of the loose hair tie. Refusing to go to the trouble of tying it up again she let it be. As she wondered if she would be seeing John today. He had been rather busy the past few days, barely able to say a word to her. She bit her lip, hoping she hadn't done something to upset him.

The bell rang catching the girls attention, Violet left the wash room meeting Dessa in the store front. Polly stood by the counter greeting the girls with a smile.

"Dessa, I'm sure Arthur has told you why I'm here." Polly assumed taking out her purse. Violet felt Dessa tense next to her at the mention of Arthur.

"I'm sorry he didn't mention it?" She tried wait for Polly to explain before jumping to her wild thoughts.

"Isn't just like a man thinking with his cock and nothin' else." Polly hinted a smile before explaining.

"I'm here to gather flowers for a wedding." Polly glanced to Violet, then looked down as if she was hiding something. Violet felt uneasy as she asked.

"Is it Aida's wedding?" Violet smiled at the mention of Aida, thinking of how she hadn't seen her since the pictures a while back.

Polly shook her head before adding, "She and Freddie have elouped, no one knew." Both girls nodded, neither really getting much of an answer. But before they could ask Polly had started to name off her order. Violet began writing it down as Dessa started to pull samples to help visualize the bouquets.

"When do you need this by?" Violet asked double checking her order.

"by 10, we'll need your help setting up at this address." She laid the note down on the counter. Violet's head was swimming in the thought they need to fill this order in a bit over an hour.

"Oh, you'll have to drive yourself, I assume one of you can drive." Polly motioned to the window where a car sat outside their window.

"Okay we'll get started right away." Violet smiled as Polly placed a few notes on the counter walking towards the exit before turning to Dessa.

"You can thank your husband to be for the short notice." She shut the door behind her carrying off down the road.

The girls loaded the car looking between each other deciding whom was going to have their go of driving.

"We can flip for it?" Dessa offered, and Violet suppressed a laugh, knowing she was hanging out with Peaky Blinders too much.

"Get in, I'll drive." Violet decided and with out protest from Dessa.

Before they could even leave the city Arthur waved them down. Violet's lurched to a stop barely missing Arthur where he stood. Dessa hopped out of the car faster than Violet could say "hello". Violet stay put as she watched the couple embrace in front of her. Dessa's hand wrapped around the back of his head where his neck begun. She looked like she was about to kiss him but his words keep her put. Violet's attention was drawn elsewhere, seeing Tommy in his own car. His eyes on her, her body working over time to keep from holding her breath. Unabled to look away from his gaze she sat there staring awkwardly. It was then that Tommy held his hand up giving a light wave at the young woman. Violet chuckled nervously recalling when she had waved at him that one time when she was working. Waving back at him with a slight more vigor.

"I need ta boutonnieres" Arthur smiled to Dessa cautiously not sure if she was mad at him. Something in those green eyes seemed crossed about something.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about this wedding?" Dessa smiled, her fingers playing with the slight fuzz of hair on the back of his neck. Arthur tensed clearing his throat.

"It slipped me mind. Now 'bout ta flowa's" Arthur quickly changed the subject, his hands slipping from her waist so she could fetch what he needed.

She returned moments later with the white bulbs and pins needed to secure them. He gave her a small peck before running to the car where Tommy sat.

Dessa did the same to her own car, wondering why they needed separate vehicles, this whole set up made her feel uneasy- something was definitely off. Violet waiting for Tommy and Arthur to take off before she did.

"Let's finish the war with the Lee's once and for all!" Tommy stated looking over to John, who was playing with the blades in his hands.

"Ready boys, Ready John?" The other men cheered all making eyes at John. Watching him carefully. John catching on to the fact all eyes were on him.

"Yeah…?" John said unsure of himself. Arthur stepped past Tommy giving him his flask.

"Hav' a drink." John quickly took a swig, still aware eyes were still on him. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he felt his blood begin to boil.

"Wot ya all starin' at meh for?!" John asked while panic started to consume when no one answered.

"Wot?!" But again no one answered, Tommy just led him to the car heading towards Lee territory.

The men all walked up along the trail, eyeing the Lee men who held their guns to there sides half cocked, just in case one of the Peaky men decided to make a move. While John felt more tense then Tommy whom was in front of him.

"Tommy, wot ya playin' at? We're in shot gun range!" John mumbled eyeing the men around him. When Tommy turned on his heel, all the men surrounded John, causing the hairs on his neck to stand on end.

"John…Before you go into battle, theres something you're going to need." Tommy and the men all pulled flowers from their coats, Tommy placing pinning it to John's lapel.

"Wot ya bloody doin' Tommy?!" John growled to his brother not liking the planned surprised. Tommy placed his hands on either of John's shoulders, leaning in.

"Smile John, it's a wedding!" John face fell in a almost hopeful state.

"Ya changed ya mind?" John asked hoping it was Violet whom was waiting for him.

"Now if we told ya, ya wouldn't have come… Theres a girl in the Lee Family, whose gone a bit wild- she needs marryin'" Tommy explained, ignoring his comment. The last thing on Tommy's mind was Violet, this was business he convinced himself. John shoved Tommy off him and struggled against the other men. After the men secured John, John face going red as he choked on his words.

"Ya haf no bloody righ!" His thoughts going to Violet.

"Listen to me, a girl who needs a husband- a man who needs a wife!" Tommy explained trying to persuade John.

"What about Violet, Tommy? I'm not gonna marry some fuckin' mushroom picka!" John spat, his body trembling at the thought. Tommy faltered at the mention of Violet. Him having thoughts about himself looking after Violet, and John now needing to worry about his children. Everyone wins in his eyes.

"John, theres going to be a war if you back out. The Lee and our family will united for ever an the war will be over. Is Violet worth going to war for?" Tommy asked his face darken at his own question it was a choice completely up to him, Tommy thought.

Without any more preparation the men made it where Johnny and the gypsy woman Tommy had made the deal with.

"Will he do?" Tommy asked motioning to John. The woman looked over the man, still shaken by the thought of marrying someone else other than Violet.

"He'll do." She smiled while the men erupted in cheers.

Setting up the potted plants where the reception was to be held, the girls heard loud cheers.

"I think the Peaky Blinders are here." Violet teased. Dessa nodded with a big smile on her face. The scent of Arthur still lingered on her from their embraced. With there being a wedding Arthur had a bit more cologne to his usual bath much to Dessa enjoyment. She relished in the thought of in a weeks time she'd be the one standing at the alter and pledging her love to Arthur.

"C'mon Dessa- I want to see John before the wedding starts!" She woke Dessa from her daydream. Both girls had seen the wedding had started. Arthur and Tommy standing proudly near the front. Violet looked past the crowd trying to find John, Dessa's hand clutched Violet's arm. Squeezing sharply.

Out of the corner of Tommy's eyes he saw Dessa and Violet coming from behind the caravan. Tommy watched Dessa point to the bride and groom, showing the couple to Violet. Her hazel eyes widen, she blinked a few times before they glossed with tears. She released none as her she made a move to run to the couple.

"One more part, the mingling of the two bloods!" Johnny had said holding the knife out to the palms of John and the Lee girl.

Dessa held back Violet, her face unreadable. Tommy's attention was brought else where when Aida had showed up. He smiled gently to his sister.

Violet's heart was breaking, she could feel it in her chest. Her vision blurred and all the strength she had mustered hadn't been enough to break free from Dessa's grasp. Instead Dessa dragged Violet out back of the caravan before the kiss that was shared between the couple. Violet's knees collapsed under her as she fell to her knees not saying a word. Dessa's head spinning she didn't understand what was going! She needed answers? Did Arthur knew this was happening? Was that why he had acted so strange earlier?

Everyone retreated to the backyard to celebrate. Dessa managed to pick up Violet before anyone saw her.

"Vi, are you going to be alright?" Dessa asked by their borrowed car. She knew it was stupid to ask but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm going home. You can ride with Arthur." Was all Violet said climbing into the drivers seat ignoring Dessa's protest.

"You shouldn't drive! You won't be able to see with your eyes welling up!" Dessa shouted but it was no use she was already backing up to leave down the dirt road.

Dessa sighed, knowing she better go face the family and hopefully get some much needed answers. Her body relaxed as Arthur pulled her into a hug.

"Where's Violet?" Arthur asked, tilting Dessa's chin up to face him.

"She left." Dessa gulped, knowing she was a bad friend to let her drive so upset and alone. Arthur swapped looks with Tommy who was in ear shot. Tommy just continued to walk by, deciding he had nothing worth saying, whats done was done.

Despite the despair Dessa felt for her friend, she still managed a good time with Arthur swinging her around the fire, music moving at a fast tempo. Dessa never danced so freely feeling a little dizzy after the song died down. Dessa took a seat at the table next to Tommy and the older gypsy woman.

"In a weeks time this will be ya an' my brothers special day." Tommy stated with a slight smile watching Aida whom has taken her place by the fire dancing with Arthur.

"Yes, look at him. Having the time of his life, Aida too." Dessa added smiling uncontrollably at the pair of them. Aida swaggered laughing loudly as she had too much to drink. Arthur movements slowing, out of breath from all the dancing she and him did prior.

"You make my brotha very happy." Tommy muttered eyeing me with appreciation. Dessa heart swelled at the compliment. She never thought such a thing would be said never mind coming from the mouth of Thomas.

Polly had walked over, her face stern as she eyed Aida's sporadic dancing.

"Tommy, ya need to tell Aida to slow down."

"Think she'll listen to me?" Tommy asked flatly.

"Tried stopping her but shes been drinking… She been stuck in a basement for weeks what do we expect. She's going off like a firecracker-Oh Christ! Tommy please!" Aida stumbled and Tommy stood on his feet stalking over to Aida.

"Aida why don't you have a rest, sit down." Tommy asked as sweetly as he could but Aida had turned, her voice sour as she started yelling at Tommy. Getting herself all worked out before she hunched over grabbing her stomach. Dessa found Arthur, surrounding Aida as we heard the sound of water falling.

"Oh Jesus, her water broke." Polly stated a lost for words.

"Oh bloody 'ell Aida, ya do pick ya times!" Arthur shouted as he grabbed Dessa's hand following the rest of the Shelby's to the cars.

\- - -000

Violet thought about waiting at the Shelby house to confront John, but thoughy better of it as she went into her and Dessa's places hoping Dessa would come home tonight.

\- - -000

Dessa was fearing for her life as John drove his new car given as a gift from his new father in law. She was still sour about the deal made and how Violet had gotten stiff. But she couldn't argue about it at least not now when Aida was about to give birth.

"Slow 'er up! Nice an' easy!" Arthur held onto Dessa as John lurched to stop. Keeping her from falling forward.

"Story of ya fuckin' life Arthur!" John spat, and Dessa wondered if he was angry about something. Because at the reception he looked like he was just as happy as everyone else. Maybe that was just for show? Dessa hoped.

Arthur helped Dessa out of the car, as Esme- the Lee girl- ran off inside where Polly and Aida were.

"I'll run and get Violet!" Dessa took off knowing she was probably at home. John stiffen next to Tommy at the mention of her name.

"How's the car run?" Tommy asked John changing the topic.

"Beautiful!" John smiled looking back to the shine.

"Ya sister is giving birth and all you can do is talk about bloody cars?!" Polly stated.

"Not much men can do now Pol." Tommy smiled.

"Expect get drunk!" Arthur added.

"Right!" Tommy agreed turning to get in John's car.

"One man should be here…" Polly muttered, knowing already whom she was referring too. Tommy sighed agreeing with his Aunt. He told her he'd allow Freddie come see the birth of his baby, satisfying her, Polly ran back inside with a huge grin.

\- - 0000

Dess returned with Violet she rushed in the room to Aida's side. Aida smiled briefly at the sight of her friend, before screaming in pain. Violet reached for her hand, to see someone else doing the same. It was her, the Lee girl. Violet's eyes shifted, something dark residing in them. She searched for Dessa, who smiled meekly getting a warm towel for Aida's forehead.

Violet stayed trying her best to keep calm when all she did was scream and yell at anyone who would listen. But Aida was more important, and so was her baby. The boy was safely born and cleaned up promptly. Violet had made her leave before the baby was named. It wasn't till Freddie had shown up that Dessa realized she was missing.

\- - 0000

Violet wanted to erase that woman's face from her mind, she wanted to erase this whole day. Thinking about John turned he stomach, it was she could do to not collapsed on the stone work of the side walk, like she did back at the wedding. She found the Garrison easily even if she had been blindfolded. The pub was for the most part quiet expect the sound of the men singing in the closed off room. It was something she would have usually laughed at, but not tonight.

Going to the empty bar she went to reach for a bottle of rum as the door opened. Violet glanced to Tommy, he fazed slightly at the sight of her. Closing the door behind him, he took a few steps to her.

"Just grabbin' a drink." Violet spoke, she didn't even bother asking she didn't care if it was okay with him or not. In fact she hadn't even any money on her. She placed the bottle on the counter. Walking around to sit on the stool popping the bottle open. Tommy walked behind the counter, not bothering to respond, but rather grabbed two glasses. He took one and placed in front of her, taking the bottle from her hands and pouring them each a drink.

"Who says I need a glass?" Violet said with an edge to her voice. She had planned on drinking straight from the bottle, save her time. Tommy seemed amused by the woman, as she took a sip from his glass.

"Why aren't ya with our Aida?" Tommy asked his palms pressed to the counter. Violet gulped down her drink nearly choking on the burn of the pure rum.

"She's got plenty of help." Violet muttered pouring her glass again.

Arthur stumbled out of the snug, leaving John to sing harmony by himself. Seeing Violet and Tommy in a small chat.

"Gettin' anotha bottle for tha groom!" Arthur chuckled reaching for a bottle closest to him.

"Violot! Dessah says ya drive- betta than John!" Arthur let out a hardy laugh before adding, "Is tha wot Tommy hired ya for? Ta be the gettaway driva?!" Arthur leaned by the counter as a way to keep himself up.

"Leave 'er alone Arthur. Go back inside." Tommy shouted not finding his drunken brother amusing. Violet had enough of this, she reached for the open bottle of rum. The sound of her heels clicked across the floor as she made her way towards the door. She stopped in the doorway, lifting her bottle up to Tommy, who did nothing but watch her.

"And this, put it on the groom's tab!" Violet spat venomously leaving the pub.

-Sooo thoughts? Poor Violet but it had to happen lol Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13-The site wouldnt let us post most of the day yesterday-but here's the next part. Thank you for the reviews! Glad you like it-the Tommy/Violet/John parts are my cowriters Ashley.. Im more the Dessa/Arthur side of things...there is more conflict with Violet though, cause Arthur just needs love-last thing that boy needs is conflict. ANYWAy please enjoy.

-oo

Dessa and Violet had worked nearly silently for most of the day- Dessa had tried to make Violet smile talking about how cute Aida's baby had been the night before-

"Yeah he was." Violet nodded but speaking of the baby didn't change her mood any.

"Aida was so happy when Freddy showed up." Dessa said-trying to recount what Violet missed after she had left right after Aidas baby was cleaned.

"I am sure she was." Violet agreed-but really didn't want to talk about it. If she had wanted to stay around last night she would have., she certainly didn't need Dessa's blow by blow.

"Of course -til the coppers showed up. I can't believe they took Freddy right after his baby was born. Do you think its true what Polly and Aida think? - about Freddy getting picked up because of Tommy?" Dessa asked-still trying to get Violet to talk.

"Tommy gave his word Freddy would be safe-I don't think he would go back on it." Violet said suddenly sticking up for Tommy.

"Yeah, That's what Arthur says- He said it must've been one of his commie buddies, what stitched him up." Dessa nodded.

The door to the shop opened and their heads turned to see John standing there. Dessa's eyes flared-she was just starting to get Violet to warm up after the surprise wedding yesterday.

"You've got some nerve coming in here today." Dessa said-not caring if he was a Shelby or her soon to be brother in law or not.

"Giv us a minute would ya, Des?" John asked-ignoring her comment.

Dessa looked to Violet-who only stared at John-him finding it hard to meet her gaze.

"Were busy today, you can come back some other time." Dessa stood stalk still, not leaving.

"Its ok, Des." Violet said -part of her wanting to hear Johns side of things. "Go on over and have a drink with Arthur."

Des fumed a bit but nodded-if Violet was sure that was what she wanted she would make herself scarce.

"Holler if you need me." she added to Violet-ignoring John as she left.

"I see you finally sobered up." Violet said trying to pretend like she was getting back to work-like the fact John Shelby was in here meant nothing to her.

"Vi-" he started out trying to find his words. "You gotta unda'stand-I didn't want to marry Esme."

"But you agreed to it." It stung Violet he had called Esme by her name-not just the Lee girl.

"I had'ta. There would have been a war-" John took a few steps closer.

"There already was a war, John." Violet pointed out.

"Tommy said we had to make peace."

"I didn't realize your dick was an olive branch." Violet found herself saying before she realized.-But John laughed at it and came around the counter at her.

"Whats changed , Vi?" he chuckled as he stepped closer to her. "I mean, it works out perfectly if you think about it. She can stay home with me kids-and you and I can still have fun."

"Whats changed is your married now-I was meant to be your girl but you married someone else. That changes everything."

John reached out for her.

"Don't touch me." Violet stepped back violently-slapping his hand away from her. "That is the hand that you and her swore your love with." she pointed to the fresh pink cut on his palm. "I wont have you touching me with it." John's features became hardened -he breathed heavily through his nose causing his nostrils to flare.

"I'll touch you with whichever hand I ruddy well please." he didn't like the way Violet had recoiled from him and stepped even closer now taking her by the middle and backing her into the wall. "Look at me." he said and moved her chin to his gaze. "It's you ,I want." his eyes fell to her lips.

"Its her you have." Violet said through grtted teeth. She was far more angry and hurt than she was frightened of anything John would do to her.

"Ill have you as well." he said holding her still not letting her move away from him again.

"You wont." she replied bitterly. "I'll not be your piece on the side, John. We were over the moment you agreed to the match."

John held her for a moment longer, he let her go roughly and straightened his jacket. He lifted his finger and pointed at her and almost said something else-but stopped before words left his lips. He waved it off as if it didn't matter anyway-and left the shop.

-o000

Dessa whom been watching from the first set of doors waiting for John to leave the shop, jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice.

"Dessah, git away from ta door ya catch a cold." Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his. He nose digging into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. He just couldn't get enough of this woman, with each day till the wedding coming closer he could bare the thought of being without her too long.

"I'm worried." Dessa voiced. Arthur gave her a squeeze, wanting her to feel nothing but happy when she was with him.

"Why?" He asked still not getting what she was so apprehensive staring into her flower shop.

"John's in there with Violet." Dessa frowned hearing the words from her own mouth. Arthur let out a heavy sigh, trying to inch Dessa from the door.

"She'll be fine. Ya on ta otha' hand- needa drink." Arthur chuckled pulling her a long with him. Although Dessa was worried she knew Violet could hold her own and wasn't so much worried about her body being broken. It was her heart she wanted to keep safe.

"Cheer up!" Arthur leaned in his hand placed on her thigh while they sat in the booth alone. He leaned in close to her, his other hand on the back of the booth and essentially behind her head.

"I won't have meh wife frownin' on meh watch." Arthur grinned dangerously as his eyes sparkled with something devious. Dessa warmed at the name wife, a smile of her own appearing on her face.

"Thats meh girl. Now wot ya suppose we do in an emptay pub?" Arthur chuckled, dipping his head to her neck. His nose running along the delicate skin pressing his lips below her ear.

"Arthur!" Dessa blushed pushing her thighs together. His hand dipping between the thighs spreading his fingers to force the thighs from each other. As he ran his fingertips along her covered inner thigh. She could still feel light design he was drawing along her skin making goosebumps spread through her body peaking her excitement. Dessa rolled her head to the side allowing Arthur to continue with his sweet torture of licks and nibbles along the length of her neck, her cares suddenly melting away with each drawn out gasp leaving her mouth.

-000

Dessa returned from the pub, her hair dis heveled and her shirt mis-tucked from her long wool skirt- she found the shop was closed, taking her key out of her coat pocket and walking in, sitting on the counter was a note in Violet's hand writing.

_Dessa, ran to the bakery. Be back later, Violet. _

Dessa sighed, guessing the talk with John wasn't a good one if she was needing food. She decided to keep the shop closed for the mean time going to spruce up in the mirror, when a sharp tap in the door jolted her. She spun on her heel to see Tommy's vacant stare. He was holding his cigarette expecting to put it out any moment. Dessa opened the door, half expecting some sort of look at the expense of her appearance.

"Hello." She half smiled. Tommy nodded politely not in the mood for a chat.

"Wheres Violet?" He asked figuring she wasn't at the shop and he had already tried her apartment.

"Um, she went to the bakery." Dessa winced as she answered, she probably didn't want to be bothered but she couldn't lie to her soon to be brother in law now could she? Tommy left without so much of a thank you. Dessa huffed shutting the door behind her. Lord help whomever has to deal with him, Dessa thought to herself. Then adding, Her Arthur wouldn't be so rude.

Tommy headed to the bakery, opening the door and casually scanning the room. His eyes landing upon Violet whom had a half a sliver of cake on her doilies. She was staring blankly at the table, obviously not in her right mind. Tommy took a few strides to her jolting her from her thoughts.

"Tommy!" She gasped feeling embarrassed by her state. He could tell she had been crying. The tears staining her cheek and the whites of her eyes tainted with redness.

Tommy sat down his eyes not leaving Violet's.

"I have a job for ya to do." Tommy started, watching Violet wipe her face.

"Now?" Violet seemed to be pleading for another time, one where she wasn't such an emotional wreck.

"Yes." Tommy reached into his coat grabbing an envelope. He placed it on the table next to her cake.

"I want ya to deliver this Aida- and convince 'er ta come." Tommy explained. Violet grabbed the envelope realizing she it was Arthur and Dessa's wedding invitation. Violet smiled as she recognized Dessa's writing.

"Didn't she mail these a few weeks ago?" Violet asked, surely there was more than to his job than this?

"Yes and I'm sure Aida gave it a moment's thought before ripping it up. It's a family event and she's family. I want 'er and Karl there. She'll listen ta ya." Tommy went to stand, and Violet felt the word bubbling up before she could stop herself.

"Leaving already?" She flushed as he looked down to her. A soft barely visible smile flashed across his face.

"Yes, I have business and you…have a job to do." Tommy left with out another word. Leaving Violet again with her own thoughts.

-Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

part 14-so theres a bit of a time fast forward here to Arthur/Dessa's wedding day-just there wasnt much in the meantime so we just skipped ahead to the wedding day-hope its not too jarring! Thanks soooo much to the reviews! we are both over the moon at our loyal reviewers! and also tonight with rileypotter17-thank you for taking the time to go back and review all the past chaps as well!

-ooo

As Dessa and Arthur stood outside the church doors -their wedding guests wishing them the best as they filtered out the door-almost all of the people in the area of small heath who had business dealings with the Shelbys had turned up so as to stay on the good side of the local lads, and were now making their way up to the Garrison where there was bound to be a exuberant reception.

Violet stood beside Dessa as her matron of honor-Tommy beside Arthur as his best man as John and Esme, then Polly came out- bunching up and congratulating Arthur with pats on the back-both Polly and Esme giving Dessa small hugs as well.

Soon after just as Polly was saying she had to hurry to the house to get a dish she had made for the reception Dessa's Great aunt came out the door-her body language anything but congratulatory-as her arms were crossed against her chest and her mouth turned up into a sneer.

"Thank you for coming Aunt Lill." Dessa smiled at her anyway and made to reach for her.

"Save your thanks." Her aunts tone made the gathered group take notice-especially Polly seemed to straighten herself tall and square up a bit. "You move off to Birmingham-quick as you please. You dont write-then when you do it's to tell me youre getting married." Dessa's face fell and though she was surrounded by Arthur and the rest of the Blinders she still couldnt help feeling scared of her aunts tone. "So an hours train ride to come here to see what you've chosen to marry into."

"Oi. Watch it-" Arthur's tone dangerous as he had heard enough-and was ready to shut the old woman's mouth for her.

"Leave it, Arthur." Tommy said low to his brother-his hand finding Arthur's arm-half to calm him and half to hold him back if it came to it.

"I've come and witnessed this- fiasco. And now I'm going home-I hope you enjoy your new life-and your new _family." _Her aunt turned on her heel as she walked away. Dessa's eyes filling with tears.

Violet looked around-Pollys nostrils were flared as Dessa broke away and went back into the church-not wanting anyone to see her crying on her wedding day. Arthur called after her but couldn't go after her as Tommy still had ahold of his arm.

"Get him to the Garrison and get a drink in him-I'll get her." Polly said to Tommy as she swept past them.

"I should go to too-" Violet said making to follow after Polly towards the church-but Tommy stopped her as well.

"No, Polly handles the women's business of the family." Tommy said pointing Violet back to the Garrison. "You go and make sure the cress and cucumber sandwiches are out on the bar."

Violet squared her shoulders. Dessa was her friend and she was her maid of honor. She didn't appreciate being shooed away from Dessa in a time she might need her just cause she was a 'Shelby' now.

But, sighing she knew Tommy had spoken and there wasn't much of anything she could do about it-and she was sure Polly could handle it-besides it probably was a motherly figure Dessa needed right now anyway.

"I'd 'ave punched her' were she a man, Tommy." Violet over heard Arthur say as they walked down the hill, him looking back over his shoulder to see if Dessa was on her way yet-wondering if he should go back after her himself.

"I know you would have, brother." Tommy said and patted his brother hard on the back-corralling him down the hill to the pub. "...So would I."

"I should go and get her." Arthur said as he walked backwards-fully turning his head but his feet still walking toward the Garrison.

"Polly's got it under control Arthur." Tommy reminded him.

"Yeah-yeah-Polly'll handle it." Arthur said as though it were his idea.

"Oi!-get the children out tha mud!" John was up ahead yelling at Esme -Violet watched as Esme chased Johns little ones back around to the houses-trying to keep their dress clothes clean long enough to get them into their regular clothes. She found herself slightly breathing a sigh of relief that wasn't her chasing after Johns little street rats-

It wasn't easy seeing John and Esme together though still-but since she had let John know it was over between her and him-he had seemed to warm up to Esme quite a lot. Dessa had mentioned she thought he was just doing it to make Vi jealous because she had spurned the idea of being his mistress-but Violet wasn't sure. Maybe he had just started to like Esme-he should, she sighed , she's his wife.

-000

Back up on the hill in the now empty church, Dessa sat in a pew. Unsure what to do with herself. Polly came in and sat in the row in front of her and turned to face her. Polly didn't say anything but let Dessa sob a bit longer.

"I-it-so-em-embarassing." Dessa made out through labored breathes. "Im Im Im so sorry."

"Don't apologize for her." Polly said curtly. Her voice high; ringing out in the church for anyone to hear-not that there was anyone to hear.

"I was wrong-to in-invite her." Dessa was coming back to herself at Pollys tone. "She never wanted me, always resented taking me in -I just thought , she's the closest thing I had to a mother, she should be here. And then she goes and insults you-she doesn't even know you."

"That's right. She doesn't know _us_." Polly put the emphasis on the word 'us' . "Dont let that old bitch ruin your day." Polly said making Dessa giggle in spite of herself at hearing the Shelby matron say the word bitch. "You're a Shelby now-and Shelbys don't care what anyone else thinks of us."

Dessa smiled through her tears-"Thank you, Polly."

"And for Arthur's sake, don't let him see you sad on the day you marry him. You don't want tears being what he remembers about today." Polly reached out and touched her shoulder.

Dessa nodded-Polly was right so she dried her cheeks, and sniffed her nose.

"Thank you." she repeated.

"Now, come on- or Arthur will be in a stupor before we get to toast to your good health, What with all the nervous swigs he took from his flask before you showed this morning." Polly grinned and laughed. Dessa stood on her feet-and by the time she got to the Garrison she had forgotten about her aunt's words altogether.

-000

The pub cheered when Dessa finally entered it -some wondering as to where she went off to.

"THERE SHE IS!" Dessa heard Arthur's voice ring out across the pub and she didn't need the subtle push Polly gave to her back in Arthur's direction. She swept over to him getting congratulatory pats on the way. Arthur pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright?" he asked heavily into her ear.

She nodded and smiled up at him. "Im amazing, Arthur. Its my wedding day and you're my husband. "

Arthur blushed a bit then smiled himself-" Right, a toast, to my new bride!" he yelled out to those gathered-and they all lifted their glassed. "To Odessa Shelby!" Arthur yelled.

"Odessa Shelby!" the room repeated and all drank. Violet laughing from her spot near Aida and the food at the bar-knowing Des hated her full name spoken out loud.

"Oh, not Odessa, Arthur!" she groaned-causing Arthur to chuckle-now knowing something he could tease her with.

-000

A few toasts later and everyone's fancy collars were loosened and singing had begun. Arthur, Dessa, John, and Esme sat together at the table as people had started to phase out of the pub. Arthur's mind returned to Dessa's aunt-wanting to make Dessa feel better about the whole thing he mentioned her-

"It's fine Arthur. She's forgotten. Like Polly said just wanted to ruin my day." Dessa smiled.

"Just a sad old woman." Esme shrugged from her spot by John.

"Well shes got a lot of front coming to mah weddin and runnin her mouth, I can tell you that." Arthur slurring a bit-as Dessa took the glass out of his hand-not wanting a passed out man on her wedding night.

""bout as much front as Dessa's got wearin white on her weddin day." John laughed-and got a play hit on his arm from Esme.

"I seem to rememba your missus wearin white as well, John Boy!" Arthur yelled out-everyone knowing Esme wasn't exactly virginal either. Both Esme and Dessa locked eyes-before laughing at the pair of em.

Violet stood back by herself at the bar. Aida had left with the baby shortly before and since Violet had been watching her friend and Arthur cozy together at the main table-but then she had started watching John and Esme. They were cuddled up with Johns arm around her.

It wasn't even that she wanted John so much anymore-it was more she wanted to be sitting where Esme was. And yes she knew she could go over and sit with Dessa and Arthur if she wanted-but it would be awkward, and the last thing she wanted was Dessa's day to be about her or what might've been with her and John.

Her view of the pair was suddenly blocked by a man's waist coat and pocket watch chain.

She lifted her eyes to see Thomas Shelby standing in front of her-eclipsing her view of what seemed to be another near drunken rendition of a bar song by Arthur and John.

"You don't seem to be having a good time." he said and handed her a drink of champagne he brought over for her. The bottle had opened a bit before and it was a bit flat now but she sipped it nonetheless.

"Well-Im slowly developing a hatred for weddings." Violet said-and gave a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tommy said looking down his nose at her.

She looked up at him-wondering what he meant.

"Why?" she asked.

He lighted his cigarette and answered after shaking out the match.

"Cause a girl as pretty as you shouldn't hate weddings."

Violet eyed him-wondering why the casual compliment was coming from his lips-but she assumed he must just being nice-though he wasn't exactly known for being nice.

"Yeah well, its starting to be clear -I wont get one of my own. You know the saying 'Always a bridesmaid…"

"….Never a bride." Tommy finished-showing he knew the saying she was referring to. "But, I don't know why you would think that-looking at you-" though he looked down at his cigarette when he said it. "You could have any man you wanted." His eyes coming back to her-before looking back over his shoulder at his brother. "Well-almost, eh?"

So he was playing with her-Violet steadied her gaze-two could play at that.

"Any man I want-Is that right?" she asked and Tommy nodded.

"I think so."

"Could I have you then?" She raised her brow cockily-waiting to see the man quickly make up some excuse and leave her be.

"Yes." he answered, his face impossible to read. She held her breath-not expecting the quick yes and unsure if he meant it.

"Yes?" she repeated, almost sure she had maybe not heard him right. He put out his cigarette and leaned in.

"Yes, Violet." he said his face closer to hers. His eyes scanning hers back and forth. His low tone making sure she knew he was serious this time. "If you want me, you can have me. And Im not talking about tonight- or a quick one off round the back-Im talking about _me_." he took her hand and put it over his heart on his chest. "If you want me, you can have _me_."

"Your heart?" she asked barely above a whisper, but as close as he was leaned to her face he heard perfectly.

"As cold as it is…." he nodded-as he continued to hold her hand there.

"Tommy, I…" Violet wasn't sure what to say. Her head swam with the revelation and his eyes were so intense so close to her-she felt his grip on her hand tighten as he prepared for the worst.

"How long til we get out of here then, eh Des?!" Arthurs voice rang out as cheers around them erupted-distracting Violet.

"This isn't the right place, Tommy." Violet said remembering she was at Dessa's wedding reception.

Tommy nodded and kept hold of her hand and pulled her to Arthurs office and shut the door behind them. He didn't break contact and was just as close to her as he had been out in the pub-only now they were alone. And her hand was no longer on his heart but at his side.

Violet sighed and internally smiled-she had meant Dessa's reception wasn't the right place-and stepping a few feet over didn't exactly solve anything. -But, at least they were alone now and they wouldn't be distracting anyone from her friend and Arthurs exit to the Shelby house for their wedding night.

"Well…?" Tommy asked-cursing himself; knowing it was too soon-he shouldn't have heeded Pollys advice and moved this quickly after John-but Polly warning him that Violet would leave Small heath had scared him enough to show his hand.-and now he was afraid he had cocked it all up. -But he had to know-had to hear the No from her lips.

"All of you Tommy-that's what I want." Violet said raising her free hand to touch his hard face.

Tommy this time caught his breath-grasping both of her hands in his and kissing her fingers, he nodded. "All of me."

He let go of her hands to let his hands find her neck and wander up towards her head pulling her in for a kiss-their first.

His lips were soft as they almost shyly grazed hers at first-then turning hungry.

-so for the "just kiss her already Tommy!" crowd. -hope you enjoy! hopefully we'll have more up soon. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The long awaited update! First off let me say both Ashley and I are very appreciative of the love that this fic has gotten! Thank you all so much for the messages and reviews.!

It has been on hiatus awhile so for us to get back into it (and to catch up to the upcoming season 3) We've done a bit of a time jump (kinda like what the show does between seasons, so if its jolting we apologize in advance.) to catch everyone up on break here it's a few months down the road. Arthur and Dessa are married now of course, having gotten their own place. Violet and Tommy are now together too and looking to build a place of their own. Anyway, back to the story.

-.

As Mrs. Arthur Shelby, Dessa was expected to pay attention during the family meetings, but today was excruciatingly difficult. Arthur led her to the betting room, watching her bum sway under her dress. While Dessa took a seat close to Violet. She stood close to Tommy drinking in every detail of tonight's business. She sighed figuring she had to know since she was still employed under Tommy.

"Is that all?" Polly asked wanting to get back to her son Michael. Dessa's ears perked, hoping the meeting was over. She too had her own agenda, looking over to Arthur. He was so well dressed today, she thought, with his black suit. Her hand reached out to his stroking sleeve of his jacket. His eyes peered into hers and she wondered if he could see the pure lust that rose in hers. She couldn't help but hold her breath, waiting for Tommy to adjourn them so she could attend to her wifely duties.

"As company treasurer, I will need ya permission for 1,000 Guineas for a horse." Tommy spoke, with Violet seemingly less shock than Polly. Clearly she had been brief well before tonight's meeting.

"When was this decided?!" Polly stressed, upset she wasn't in on the deal. Dessa frowned feeling her chest deflate, knowing that Polly and Tommy were going to have a go at it. Her hand dropped from Arthur's sleeve, frustration rapidly flowing through out her body as she squirmed in her seat.

"Will be in there wit all ta toughs." Arthur mumbled to Polly in Tommy's defense. John made a grunt behind him to agree. "Sabini won't kno where ta look!" Arthur smirked giving a sly look to Dessa.

Violet overlooked the crowd in the betting room; her attention was brought to Arthur as he spoke freely. Catching the glance between Dessa and him, giggling to herself as she knew Arthur took any chance to impress Dessa. Tommy shot Violet a look, wanting to stifle her soft laughter but not fully able to bring himself to do so, he always admired her smile above anything else. She turned to him her eyes playful as she held a crooked smile as her apology. Tommy sighed ghosting a smile before turning back to Polly.

"Tomorrow." He answered before dismissing the lot of them back to work, leaving only Polly, John, Arthur, Dessa, Tommy and Violet in the room.

Dessa felt a rush of excitement wash over her hearing Tommy clear the room. Bouncing into her seat slightly ready to leave at Arthur's will, when Violet took a seat next to her.

"Des, Tommy wants me to tell the carpenters how I want the house." Violet started, smiling brightly. Dessa feared for the rest of her evening as Violet continued, "And I was hoping you'd help me." Violet pleaded, desperately wanting her friends help, since Tommy gave her free reign to decorate how she pleased. Dessa stuttered trying to find words to politely tell her friend no.

"Please Des, it's a whole house! That's a lot of rooms and what if I pick out the wrong drapes?!" Violet pouted. Dessa glanced over to Arthur whom just smirked at Violet's guilt trip.

"Go fo' it Dessah, I be at ta pub wit John an' Tommy." Arthur leaned forward planting a kiss on her swiftly before walking out with John.

"Violet." Tommy called for her. She promptly made her way to him. Dessa couldn't make out their words but saw Tommy handing her a few slips, then her tilting her head to receive a kiss from him. Dessa felt a pang of jealousy tug at her, watching Violet getting more of kiss than what she had been given from Arthur. Violet's arms wrapped around Tommy's neck, deepening the kiss. Dessa looked away wondering if she should sneak out of the room.

Tommy pulled away, clearing his throat from him obviously getting carried away. Violet watched him leave, feeling satisfied for having a piece of him, knowing he always melted in her hands. She made her way to Dessa with a light skip in her step. Taking the slips that Tommy had handed her and stuck them out to Dessa.

"What's this?" Dessa asked, still not fulling forgiving Violet for postponing her alone time with her husband. Dessa had no clue what had gotten into her today but for some reason she needed to feel her husband, to satisfy him in a way only a woman could.

"From Tommy, for helping." Violet motioned for her to take the slips from her hand. Dessa took the money tucking it away. She knew if she hadn't, Violet would make a fuss.

\- -.-

Dessa was in a bit of mood this morning. After helping Violet with picking out everything down to the last detail with her constant second guessing of "What if Tommy hate's green?" It was quite a chore. She was thankful for the money. Arthur came home late and Dessa sighed smelling the liquor on him. She put him straight to bed knowing they were going out early this morning.

Violet sat up front with Tommy and John while Curly, Charlies, Arthur and Dessa sat in the back wagon. John laid on the horn outside of Polly's house. Violet giggled into Tommy's chest when Polly started shouting from her stoop.

"John, lay off it, Polly's about to beat your arse!" Violet said between giggles. Tommy's hand smooth down Violet's back as she spoke to John, Violet pretended not to notice.

Michael loaded up in the back with the others, while they continued back on the road. Dessa had one side to herself with Arthur. His arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him. This seemed to put her in a better mood, but her want for Arthur only grew hotter as she snuggled up to him. He talked to his uncle Charlie about this and that but what really got Dessa's attention was kisses he would plant in her hair whenever it was his turn to listen.

The car sputtered to a stop. Tommy climbed out of the car, helping Violet out as well before they rounded to the back of the wagon.

"Curly take a look at ta car." Tommy ordered as the man hastily jumped from the wagon.

"Any one want one?" Michael offered, unwrapping the cloth that held all of Polly's lovingly made sandwiches.

"Wot ta bloody 'ell are those?" Arthur asked not believing an almost grown man brought a bag full of sandwiches. Dessa laughed at Arthur's shock.

"Wha is this? Teddy bear fuckin' pinic?!" Charlie chuckled.

Before long they were back on the road and the trip was fairly quiet.

Arriving right before their horse was going up for auction Tommy took charge.

"Alright lads, this is a respectable event, and I expect you all to behave as such." Tommy's hand on Violet's lower back realizing his own words, he moved his hand up a bit to lead her out to the auction floor.

"Des, ya alrigh'?" Arthur muttered before they followed along with the others. His hands on her cheeks, eyes staring worriedly into hers. Dessa smiled at her husband, her heart swelling at his concern. She nodded, puckering her lips in hopes of a kiss. He didn't made her wait long greeting her lips with his.

"Okay, love. 'Ow 'bout we go buy a 'orse." Arthur gave her one of his proud smiles as they walked towards the stairs.

It wasn't that she was bored, it was that she had other things on her mind. Violet enjoyed her spot next to Tommy, his eyes on people around him before he take notice of the horse. She knew he was excited about buying this horse and in return she was too. But she wish they were alone, not in the public's eye. A nice secluded place, she thought would be lovely. Violet closed her eyes briefly picturing the nice secluded place of their new bedroom. Her eyes bolted open when she felt hot breath on her ear.

"Our horse is up darling." Tommy pulled her from her thoughts, she peered down at the horse admiring it as the rest of the group did.

After the auction Arthur was spouting off about the horse, while the rest of the men did as well. It wasn't till they reached the ground floor they noticed some one in their company.

"Thomas Shelby?" The man spun around from his seat, his gun springing out and shooting. Nearly missing Tommy, who pushed Violet with him out of the way. Charlie made sure to move Dessa and Michael far away from the attacker. At that point Charlie couldn't make out who was who?

"Thomas Shelby? How 'bout Arthur- nice ta fuckin' meet cha!" Arthur had gotten the man to the ground, he straddled on top of him, while his fists flying one after the other to the point of no return. His head even swoop down taking a bite on the man's neck.

Dessa had seen never seen that look on Arthur's face before. It was strong and focus with rage. John, Curly and Tommy tried stopping Arthur, pulling him from the bleeding man. Dessa couldn't tell how much blood on Arthur was actually his. Her body trembled with worry for Arthur at first but now after watching that display of violence she kind of was left feeling, hot. She wasn't able to explain it but seeing the fire in Arthur's eyes as he single handedly defended the group and her. Arthur looked warily, barely able to make eye contact with Dessa as he made his way to the car. Dessa followed behind unsure if Arthur was hurt or not.

Tommy hugged Violet tightly to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked brashly.

"I should be asking you that!" Violet gasped into the hug.

"I'm fine, I told you Sabini couldn't touch me." Tommy tried his best to comfort her, but that was too close even for him.

"C'mon Tommy!" John pressed. Tommy walked to Michael.

"Michael, you didn't see anything. This didn't happen, now give me the keys." Tommy said in a rush, they needed to get out before the body is found.

"I'm alright to drive." Michael finally spoke, his eyes momentarily glancing to Violet behind Tommy.

The car ride home was quiet, no one was in much of a mood to talk with the almost homicide.

Once Dessa and Arthur reached home, Dessa went straight to the kitchen to warm the water. Arthur let his weight fall into the chair. Dessa placed the pot of warm water and a rag next to him. He was still silent as she wrung out the rag and let the cloth run over his fingers. She stared down at him, while scrubbing the blood from his flesh. His eyes were distant staring off at nothing in particular.

She couldn't stand the silence, she could tell he was self-loathing. Taking the rag and gently tugging at his chin to face her. She ran the cloth off his lips that held a bit of blood probably from a sucker punch from the hit man. Once Dessa had cleaned the lip, she leaned into him. Taking her hands on either side of his cheeks, forgetting the rag in her hand as she only focused on the kiss. A moment passed before Arthur had forgotten his earlier thoughts, his lips responding to hers. His hand coming into her hair holding her to him.

The blood stained clothing was ripped from his body, Dessa wasting no time. Arthur laid her down on their bed kissing her from her forehead to her ankles. Wanting her in the most savage of ways. His kisses stung with passion like she never felt before.

He didn't wait for her to beg, spreading her legs and falling between them. Pushing his thick prick into her. He filled her fully as he pushed in and out of her. His rough pace made Dessa whine out for him.  
"Arthur!" This only egged on Arthur as his jaw clenched, his hands holding himself up as he pounded into her. Dessa's jaw fell open feeling herself spasm with each hard thrust.

"Up on ya knees love." Arthur panted, his voice low almost pleading for her. Dessa did as he commanded. Holding herself up as she pushed back into him. Arthur grunted, his hands at her hips holding her steady for his thrusts.

"Ah! Dessah." Arthur was groaning feeling himself about to burst inside her. Dessa felt the white hot feeling washing over her as she came. Arthur groaned deeply knowing had made his wife come, and himself was going too. Spilling himself deep inside her.

He pulled out of her allowing her to turn on her back. She was flushed with a big smile on her face, telling him how much she was pleased by him.

"I love ya Dessah." He mumbled into her shoulder. His body partly laying on hers.

"I love you too." She sighed happily.

"I don't know what I'd do wivout ya, Dessah." His fingertips skimming over her cheek lovingly. Dessa felt a tingle run through her at his words. She never knew she could love someone so much.


End file.
